Viajero del Tiempo
by Graystone
Summary: Harry se hace con un giratiempos que le llevará hasta la época de los merodeadores. Sin embargo la oportunidad de conocer a sus padres le traerá más de un problema en el pasado. Fic en proceso de reedición.
1. El Giratiempos

_**Disclaimer:**__nada del potterverso me pertenece_

**1**

**El Giratiempos**

La clase de aquella noche con Dumbledore había sido especialmente larga e intensa y probablemente al día siguiente estaría más cansado de lo habitual, pero había merecido la pena, ya que al final conocía el talón de Aquiles de Voldemort, sus Horrocruxes. El joven de pelo negro azabache se dispuso a levantarse para irse ya, cuando su mirada se desvió involuntariamente a un pequeño objeto brillante, una especie de reloj de arena atado a una pequeña cadena. Harry ya había visto un objeto similar hace casi ya tres años.

—Profesor Dumbledore —se volvió hacia el anciano mago que lo miraba —. ¿Eso de ahí es un…?

—Quizás debería haberlo guardado antes de que llegases, Harry. A veces soy muy descuidado y los jóvenes demasiado curiosos —se levantó de su asiento y cogió el pequeño objeto —. En efecto, es un giratiempos. Pero no es el mismo que que tú y la señorita Granger usásteis en tercero para salvar la vida a Sirius y a Buckbeak. Este es un giratiempos especial.

—¿Y qué tiene de especial, señor? —a Harry le parecía el mismo giratiempos, más ornamentado quizás, pero del mismo estilo de cómo lo recordaba.

—Los giratiempos normales, como los que había en el Ministerio, o como el que tú utilizaste, solo pueden retroceder en el tiempo en horas, tantas como vueltas se de al círculo central, pero nunca exceder las veinticuatro reglamentarias, es decir, que el usuario sólo podría viajar un día atrás —explicó mientras volvía a su asiento, e invitando a Harry a que se sentase de nuevo —. Esto es necesario porque el Tiempo es un complicado misterio que muy pocos consiguen entender, pero nunca dominar y es muy arriesgado sobrepasar la barrera de las veinticuatro horas.

—Sigo sin entender porque ese giratiempos es especial, señor —confesó el chico mientras observaba como el anciano mago jugueteaba con la cadena de oro.

—Sólo algunos magos eruditos, en su más profunda curiosidad e ignorancia, crearon unos giratiempos especiales que excedían las horas permitidas. Esos giratiempos no sólo tenían la capacidad de retroceder horas, sino también días, semanas, meses e incluso… años.

Un silencio sepulcral se extendió por todo el despacho del director.

—¿Años? —preguntó Harry incrédulo.

—En efecto, años. Por supuesto, para muchos, tal tipo de objetos suponían un peligro, por lo que los giratiempos especiales fueron destruidos. A excepción de este, claro. Su historia me es desconocida, lo conseguí hará ya unos veinte años, pero sé que clase de objeto es y el peligro que entraña.

—Pero… señor… si es capaz de retroceder años en el tiempo, ¿por qué no lo usa para volver y enmendar graves errores? ¡Podría viajar al pasado y evitar que Voldemort sea un mago! —dijo el chico, casi eufórico ante tal posibilidad.

—Eso es imposible —declaró el director de forma severa, consciente quizás del error de revelarle tal conocimiento al joven mago —alterar el tiempo es una acción que podría ocasionar graves consecuencias.

—No, no es imposible, señor. En tercero Hermione y yo logramos salvar a Sirius y a Buckbeak alterando el pasado.

—Pero de una forma que no entrañaba peligro alguno para el mundo. Sin embargo viajar tan atrás en el tiempo y cambiar un hecho histórico, como impedir al joven Tom Ryddle ser un mago, podría traer consecuencias fatales. Y no sólo hechos, también la más mínima acción o confesión hacia alguien. Por eso los viajes en el Tiempo están prohibidos salvo expresa autorización del Ministerio.

—Sigo pensando señor…

—Se ha hecho muy tarde ya, Harry —replicó esta vez de manera cortante —. Es hora de que te vayas a dormir. Pronto recibirás otra notificación mía con la fecha de la próxima clase. Hasta entonces, buena suerte.

—Sí señor. Buenas noches, señor —y dicho esto se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, dispuesto a salir, cuando se volvió y preguntó —. Señor, ¿alguna vez ha ocurrido?

—¿Si ha ocurrido qué?

—Si se ha dado el caso de que alguien cambiase el tiempo… por accidente.

El anciano se quedó mirándolo durante un rato.

—No, nunca ha pasado. Buenas noches. Ah, por cierto, sería conveniente que no hablases de este asunto con nadie… ni siquiera con el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger.

Al día siguiente, Harry se encontraba sumamente cansado, debido principalmente a que se había pasado la noche en vela pensando en el giratiempos de Dumbledore. Un giratiempos capaz de viajar años al pasado… Desde luego con un objeto así, las posibilidades de acción eran inmensas. No podía entender como Dumbledore se negaba a utilizarlo.

—Buenos días —Ron apareció por la puerta de entrada de la habitación —. Vaya, menuda cara. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Ha decir verdad no —confesó mientras hacía esfuerzos por levantarse —. La clase de ayer se alargó demasiado, más de lo normal —bostezó exageradamente —no creo que hoy pueda con la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Vas a tener que poder o Snape te castigará de nuevo.

—Tienes razón.

Tras vestirse y coger sus cosas, ambos bajaron al Gran Comedor para desayunar. Harry seguía teniendo en mente el tema del giratiempos, lo cual hizo que no prestase demasiada atención a lo que decían sus amigos, ni siquiera al beso de buenos días de Ginny.

—¿Qué te pasa hoy? —inquirió Hermione —. Estás demasiado raro.

—Nada… no es nada. Sólo estoy algo cansado. Ayer apenas pude dormir.

El día transcurrió con total normalidad, sin nada nuevo digno de recordar, lo cual hizo que a Harry le resultase más difícil todavía si cabía olvidar el giratiempos. Cuando salieron de la última clase, Harry se acercó a Hermione.

―¿A la Biblioteca? ―preguntó la chica mientras le miraba extrañado. Pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Llegaron a la gran sala del conocimiento, como muchas veces le gustaba a Hermione llamar a la simple Biblioteca de Hogwarts. Caminaban entre los estantes, pero sólo Harry parecía saber a dónde ir. Finalmente un letrero reveló a Hermione lo que su amigo estaba buscando.

―¿Viajar en el tiempo? ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

―Sólo quiero buscar algo de información.

Se subió a una escalera apoyada sobre la estantería de la sección y pasó un dedo por los viejos libros hasta sacar uno enorme. Bajó de la escalera a duras penas con el libro y lo dejó sobre una mesa cercana.

―"_Viajar en el Tiempo: Teoría y Uso Prácticos_". Harry, ¿qué necesitas saber? Tú ya has viajado en el tiempo.

―Es algo que... descubrí hace poco. Sólo quiero mirar una cosa. ―pasó las páginas hasta detenerse en el capítulo "_Viajar en el Tiempo: Aplicación Práctica_" ―Venga, leamos juntos.

Los dos posaron sus miradas sobre las viejas y estropeadas hojas. El capítulo hablaba de los usos que tenían los viajes en el tiempo, pero la decepción comenzaba a hacerse visible en el semblante de Harry. El texto hablaba del viaje en el tiempo con el uso de giratiempos convencionales. No hablaba nada de giratiempos especiales como el de Dumbledore. Revisó también el capítulo de "_Viajar en el Tiempo: Métodos_", pero tampoco encontró nada. Lentamente se apartó del libro mientras Hermione seguía revisándolo.

―Qué extraño ―dijo ella.

―¿Qué ocurre?

―Las páginas... diría que faltan algunas. Pero es imposible. No hay indicios de que alguien haya arrancado páginas.

Harry frunció el ceño. Si no había rastros de rasgaduras en las páginas, eso quería decir que alguien se había asegurado de que nadie lo descubriese. Hermione, por su parte, cerró el libro y miró a su amigo.

―Vas a decirme qué te ocurre.

Harry la miró.

―Lo siento, pero no puedo. Hice prometer que no te lo diría. Ni a ti, ni a Ron.

Ahora era Hermione la que fruncía el ceño. Por lo visto no soportaba que no le dijesen las cosas.

―¿Es algo que te ha dicho Dumbledore?

Harry apartó la mirada y con voz monocorde dijo:

―Se hace tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos ya.

Y se marchó sólo, dejando a su amiga centrar su atención de nuevo en el ejemplar sobre la mesa. Pasaban los días, hasta que una nueva nota de Dumbledore llegó con la fecha de la próxima clase. Aquella tarde habló con Hermione.

—Dime Hermione, cuando tuviste el giratiempos, ¿sabías que existían giratiempos capaces de viajar años atrás?

—Pues no, la verdad es que no. Los giratiempos sólo retroceden veinticuatro horas.

—Pero ¿se podría hacer?

—No. Y no creo que se pueda. De todos modos, el Tiempo no es algo con lo que se pueda jugar, Harry.

Cuando llegó el día y la hora convenida, Harry llegó hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, pero cuando se encontraba dentro, el director no estaba tras su escritorio, por lo que se sentó en la silla a esperarlo. Entonces reparó en una pequeña nota que había sobre el escritorio. La cogió y en ella decía:

_Harry:_

_Me temo que la clase de hoy se va a tener que posponer. Lamento no poder estar ahí, pero ha surgido un imprevisto de última hora en el Ministerio que requiere mi atención y estaré ocupado toda la noche. Te espero mañana a la misma hora._

_A. Dumbledore_

Desilusionado por la noticia, Harry dejó la nota nuevamente sobre el escritorio y se dispuso a marcharse. Los últimos rayos de sol del atardecer entraban por la ventana yendo a parar a un armario entreabierto. Un destello llegó a los ojos de Harry. Curioso, se acercó hasta él y lo abrió del todo. Allí estaba, el giratiempos, tal y como lo había visto la última vez. Era extraño que el director no lo hubiese ocultado mejor. De repente la idea de cogerlo y llevárselo se cruzó por su mente, idea que rápidamente fue rechazada. Aunque… El despacho estaba más silencioso de lo normal. Fawkes no estaba en su perchero y la mayoría de los retratos estaban vacíos, a excepción de unos pocos, en los cuales sus habitantes dormitaban. Lo mismo hacía el Sombrero Seleccionador. De repente se oyeron unos pasos que provenían de la escalera y, nervioso, Harry no se lo pensó dos veces. Cogió el giratiempos y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Cuando salió por la puerta, se encontró enfrente de él a la profesora McGonagall.

—Potter, ¿qué hace usted aquí, tan tarde y en el despacho del director?

—Tenía una reunión con él profesora, pero…

—El director Dumbledore ha tenido que ir al Ministerio. El Ministro Scrimgeour le necesitaba para cierto asunto. Será mejor que vuelva a su Sala Común. Se hace tarde.

—Sí profesora ―dijo él, mientras bajaba las escaleras y se alejaba del lugar.

Volvió a la Sala Común, donde se reunió con Ron y Hermione. Ni siquiera les contó lo que había hecho, pues su mente estaba en otro lugar. Tampoco se despidió de Ginny cuando salió por el retrato.

—Pero ¿a dónde vas? —preguntaba Ginny cuando lo siguió.

—Lo siento Ginny, pero tengo que ir a hacer una cosa solo. Vuelve a la Sala Común, yo estaré allí en menos de lo que te imaginas —y la besó en los labios.

Cuando consideró que ya estaba lo más alejado posible de ella, corría lo más rápido que puso. Los pasillos se sucedían uno detrás de otro mostrando sus retratos y estatuas. No se oía un alma en el castillo, pero aun así llevaba puesta su capa invisible. Decidió no volver a la Sala Común, ya que se encontraría hasta arriba de alumnos de Gryffindor, por lo que salió al exterior. Fuera, el sol ya se había puesto, y sus rayos iluminaban en ese momento el horizonte. Pronto se haría de noche. Sin ser consciente de a dónde iba, se fue alejando del castillo hasta llegar a la linde del Bosque Prohibido.

Tras no poder esperar más, sacó el giratiempos de su bolsillo. Lo iluminó con su varita y lo miró detenidamente. Era extremadamente parecido al que utilizó junto a Hermione, salvo por una pequeña diferencia, pues en un lateral había una pequeña ruedecilla que en ese momento marcaba una cifra: 1997, el año en que se encontraba. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se pasó la pequeña cadena dorada por la cabeza, quedando alrededor de su cuello. Nuevamente alzó el aparato y, consciente de lo que iba a hacer, pues lo supo desde hace días, dijo en voz alta:

—Una vuelta, un año —y con el dedo fue dando vueltas a la esfera central. Una a una, hasta llegar a las veinte.

De repente todo aquello que lo rodeaba se distorsionó. Estaba retrocediendo en el tiempo. La esfera comenzó a dar vueltas, cada vez más rápido. A su alrededor Harry pudo notar como el tiempo retrocedía, hecho que se reflejaba en los cambios de alrededor, como la sucesión de días y noches, el cambio de clima, con las idas y venidas de las estaciones, o la rápida caída de la hoja en los árboles y su pronta floración. Durante un rato que se le hizo eterno, la esfera fue girando más lentamente, hasta detenerse. Harry se quitó la capa y contempló a su alrededor. El sol estaba en su apogeo, y hacía un tiempo espléndido. Miró de nuevo el giratiempos y en la ruedecilla marcaba una nueva cifra: 1977. Antes de que pudiese guardárselo, oyó unas voces detrás de él que se acercaban. Rápidamente se ocultó entre los árboles.

—¿Vas a seguir intentándolo? —preguntó una voz de chico.

—Pues claro que lo haré, Canuto —contestó otra voz. _¿Canuto?_ pensó Harry — puede que Evans sea dura de pelar, pero acabará loca por mis huesos. Y llegará el día que me case con ella y tengamos un hijo que se llame Harry o algo por el estilo, aún no lo he decidido.

—Siempre tan arrogante, Cornamenta —las dos voces, las cuales Harry ya sabía a quienes pertenecían, se detuvieron cerca de donde estaba él.

Disimuladamente asomó la cabeza entre las ramas y los vio. Uno, alto y elegante, con el pelo negro largo y sedoso que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Sirius. El otro, un poco más bajo, con el pelo negro azabache revuelto y con gafas redondas. Su padre, James Potter. Ambos eran muy jóvenes, y Harry los recordaba igual que los vio en el pensamiento de Snape. Seguramente ya tendrían sus dieciséis años.

Los dos se quedaron hablando durante un rato bastante largo, hasta que se fueron al castillo. Cuando ya no los alcanzaba a ver, Harry salió de su escondite. Probablemente debería haber accionado de nuevo el giratiempos y volver a su época, sin embargo la curiosidad podía más con él y salió del límite del bosque rumbo al castillo. Pero de repente.

—¡Eh! —una voz que le resultaba extremadamente familiar se escuchó detrás suya. Harry se dio la vuelta y pudo ver con asombro a un Hagrid veinte años más joven. Llevaba una ballesta en las manos y parecía haber estado de caza dentro del Bosque —. Potter te he dicho mil veces que no entres en el Bosque Prohibido, puede ser muy peligroso y… un momento, tú no eres Potter, aunque te pareces mucho a él ¿Quién eres? ¿Un alumno nuevo? Nunca te he visto por el castillo.

Harry no sabía que contestar. Hagrid parecía incluso más alto e intimidante de cómo lo conocía.

—Me llamo… Stuart… Granger. Stuart Granger, ese es mi nombre.

—Está bien, Stuart. Yo soy Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts. Ha sido un placer conocerte, supongo. Bueno ya nos veremos.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada más, Harry se dio la vuelta y caminó de manera cautelosa hacia el castillo. Su encuentro con Hagrid podría haberle pasado factura. Tendría que ir con más cuidado e incluso más de una vez se replanteó utilizar el giratiempos para volver a 1997, pero algo se lo impedía. De seguir adelante, confiaba en el gran número de alumnos del colegio para poder pasar desapercibido. A medida que fue llegando a la puerta de entrada, cada vez veía a más alumnos, ninguno de los cuales parecía reparar en él. De repente, sin siquiera darse cuenta, se chocó con una chica que iba en dirección contraria. Como consecuencia ambos cayeron al suelo.

—¡Ay! —se quejó la chica —. ¡Ten más cuidado!

—Lo siento —se disculpó Harry —. No te había visto. Déjame ayudarte —dijo mientras se levantaba. La joven tenía el pelo rubio y corto y las facciones de su cara bien marcadas, con unos ojos azules y una nariz chata.

—Gracias —contestó ella, pero cuando levantó la cabeza parecía sorprendida —. ¡Potter! Te encuentro hasta en la sopa. Pero espera —dijo ella tras ver mejor a Harry —. Tú no eres Potter, aunque te pareces mucho a él. ¡Wow! que cicatriz más alucinante ¿cómo te la hiciste? Es genial, tiene… como forma de rayo, es increíble…

—Pues… fue un accidente. Un accidente de coche.

—Ah, entonces ¿eres un hijo de muggles? —inquirió ella —. No te preocupes, mi mejor amiga también es hija de muggles, se llama Li…

—¡Mary! —gritó alguien a lo lejos. La chica se volvió hacia la voz que gritaba. Entonces llegó una joven de pelo largo rojizo y ojos verde esmeralda. Harry no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Era su madre, pero unos años más joven — ¡Potter! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó hacia Harry tras verlo.

—Tranquila Lily, que no es Potter, aunque yo también me he sorprendido al verlo ¿has visto su cicatriz?

Lily Evans miró inquisitivamente a Harry, pero suavizó su mirada.

—Perdona, es que te confundí con otro chico. Me llamo Lily Evans —dijo mientras extendía una mano para estrecharla.

—Y yo me llamo Mary MacDonald, encantada —en su caso Mary prefirió darle dos besos —. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas por cierto?

—Stuart Granger.

—Encantada de conocerte, Stuart Granger —y Mary le volvió a dar dos besos. Que cariñosa era —. Veo que perteneces a Gryffindor, pero nunca te he visto por la Sala Común. ¿Eres nuevo o algo así?

—Es que… sí, exactamente soy nuevo. Mis padres optaron por educarme ellos mismos, pero… murieron hace unos meses y ahora tengo que ir al colegio.

—Oh vaya, lo siento mucho. Por lo de tus padres quiero decir, porque es genial que esté aquí y te hayamos conocido.

—Ya basta Mary, que se va a asustar. Tranquilo, no muerde —confesó mientras reía —. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Stuart Granger. Si nos disculpas tenemos prisa —dijo mientras apremiaba a Mary a que se moviese para poder irse.

—Lily, no empujes, que nadie nos espera. Si estamos muy bien aquí, con el buen tiempo, el aire que sopla, los animalitos correteando por ahí —decididamente esa chica no estaba bien, pensaba Harry.

—Si es que me quiero ir para no encontrarme con… ya sabes con…

—¡Eh, Evans! —gritó James Potter, quien se acercó corriendo hasta allí.

—… con Potter. ¿Ves lo que pasa? —se volvió hacia el chico que corría hasta ella. Por su parte Harry decidió retirarse poco a poco, pero por desgracia chocó de nuevo con Mary, quien al parecer no quería que se fuese y lo agarró del brazo de la túnica de forma predatoria — ¿Qué quieres Potter? —preguntó de forma arisca.

—Menudo carácter —contestó el chico cuando al fin llegó. Iba acompañado de tres chicos más: uno de ellos era Sirius. En cuanto a los otros dos, Harry se dio cuenta de que eran Remus Lupin, con aspecto enfermizo y grandes ojeras y Peter Pettigrew, bajito y regordete.

—Hola Mary —dijo Sirius, de una forma un tanto sensual hacia la chica—. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Has comido bien hoy? ¿Qué tal dormiste anoche?

—Hola Sirius —contestó ella cansinamente y desviando la vista del chico —me encantaría hablar contigo, pero estoy con mi nuevo amigo, Stuart.

—¿Stuart? —quiso saber el joven Black mientras miraba a Harry casi con desprecio. Por lo visto, pensó Harry, Sirius sentía algo por Mary. O simplemente se trataba de pasarlo bien. Se volvió hacia James —. Tío, ¿has visto? Se parece un montón a ti.

James Potter lo miró detenidamente, evaluándolo inquisitivamente.

—Es cierto. Pero yo soy más guapo —dijo mientras reía y se revolvía un poco el pelo. Los demás chicos le rieron la gracia.

—Siempre tan arrogante, Potter —manifestó Lily —. Y como no los idiotas de tus amigos te tiene que reír las gracias. Pensé Remus que, como prefecto que eres, conseguirías meter en vereda a este tío —dijo dirigiéndose a Lupin. El aludido enrojeció y bajó la cabeza. Harry recordó como Remus le contó que nunca pudo controlar a su padre y a Sirius en el colegio —. ¿Es que nunca vas a cambiar, Potter? —preguntó nuevamente Lily a James

—No, lo siento. Además, sé que eso te encanta. Anda ¿por qué no sales conmigo?

—¿Acaso las quince negativas anteriores de hoy no te lo han dejado bastante claro? ¿O es que tu vacía cabecita que solo piensa en quidditch, en caer bien y en mí, no logra entender algo tan simple como un no? Ya te lo he dicho Potter y no me voy a cansar. No saldré contigo ¡nunca!

Y dicho esto, agarró a Mary por la muñeca y se marcharon.

—Adiós Stuart —dijo Mary a la vez que giraba la cabeza hacia él se despedía con el brazo y le sonreía de manera muy sensual.

—_Adiós Stuart_—repitió Sirius con voz ñoña una vez que las chicas no pudieron oírle. Entonces se acercó a Harry, seguido de James, Remus y Peter —. Escúchame Stephan, o como quiera Merlín que te llames, no sé qué habrá visto Mary en ti, pero será mejor que no intentes nada ¿de acuerdo? Porque Mary MacDonald es mía.

—¿En serio? Pues no me ha parecido que tú le intereses a ella. Por cierto me llamo Stuart —Harry sabía que no debía meterse en problemas y menos con Sirius, ya que era un experto en la lucha con varita.

—Te la estás jugando —declaró mientras sacaba su varita —. Puedo maldecir a quien sea por cualquier tontería —pero entonces desvió la mirada —. Vaya hoy estoy de suerte ¿no crees lo mismo, James? Tú también Stuart —apuntó con la varita por encima del hombro de Harry hacia alguien que estaba por allí. Harry se volvió, para ver a nada más y nada menos que a un joven Snape, con su pelo grasiento y pegajoso ―Sirius se acercó a él, no sin antes darle un pequeño empujón con el hombro a Harry —. ¡Eh! ¡Quejicus! —por su parte, James también sacó su varita y se acercó.

Snape pareció actuar como si tuviera un resorte, y con su varita hendió el aire, haciendo que una ráfaga luminosa fuese directa hacia ellos. Sirius consiguió esquivarla a tiempo, y James se protegió, al igual que Harry que también había desenvainado su varita. A su alrededor, los alumnos empezaron a apiñarse en torno a los duelistas. No le era conveniente enfrentarse a alguien y menos a Snape, ya que lo único que conseguiría sería lastimarlo, aunque Snape parecía bueno.

—Tú no te metas Stuart —le inquirió James —. Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro —dijo, mirándolo con desprecio.

—_¡Incarcero!_—vociferó Snape, aprovechando el despiste. Como consecuencia, unas finas hebras salieron de su varita, directas hacia James, atrapándolo y logrando que cayese al suelo. Su varita rodó unos metros lejos de él.

Sirius, por su parte, agitó el agitó el aire y unos rayos salieron disparados hacia Snape, quien los esquivó. Harry mientras tanto ayudó a James a liberarse. Snape de nuevo contraatacó, y en esta ocasión el hechizo golpeó en el pecho de Harry, que cayó al suelo mientras oía algo que sonó como a cristal rompiéndose. Temiéndose lo peor, se sacó la cadena dorada, pero ahí donde debía estar el giratiempos colgando, sólo había un fragmento roto del círculo exterior, el resto se había desintegrado o roto en mil pedazos.

—No… no… —decía mientras James lo miraba extrañado y se quitaba las hebras rotas. Aquello no podía ser cierto. El giratiempos no podía haberse roto, de lo contrario… Harry no podía siquiera pensar en ello.

—¡_Sectumsempra_! —gritó Snape hacia Sirius, quien estaba también atento a James, desviando erróneamente la atención del combate.

—¡No! —exclamó Harry —¡_Protego_! —gritó apuntando con su varita hacia Sirius consiguiendo crear un escudo alrededor del chico, el cual repelió la maldición —¡Eso es magia negra!

James y Sirius parecían enloquecer y miraban furiosos a Snape. Los dos chicos odiaban la magia oscura y a todo aquel que la realizase. Levantaron de nuevo sus varitas, pero Snape era muy rápido.

—¡_Levicorpus_! —el hechizo alcanzó a Sirius, que se elevó sobre sus piernas y quedó suspendido en el aire, boca abajo.

—_¡Desmaius!_ —gritó Harry apuntando hacia Snape, quien no pudo esquivarlo y se desplomó aturdido. Al desviar su varita, Sirius cayó al suelo desplomado. James le ayudó a levantarse.

—¡Basta! —gritó una mujer. La muchedumbre comenzó a dispersarse. Harry ni siquiera prestó atención hasta que aquella mujer estaba enfrente de ellos. La profesora McGonagall articulaba la peor de sus miradas ante la situación — ¿¡Qué clase de actuación es esta! Tres alumnos contra uno sólo, es indignante. ¡Mulciber! Lleve al señor Snape a la enfermería. Y ustedes, Potter y Black —dijo mientras los miraba —cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor y una semana de castigo. Váyanse —Los dos se fueron, seguidos de Lupin y Pettigrew. Entonces McGonagall se acercó hasta Harry —. Y usted… no le conozco ¿quién es usted?

—Me llamo Stuart Granger —ni siquiera mintió en decir que era un alumno nuevo, pues no le creería. Y así era, pues la mujer sacó su varita y la apuntó al cuello —. No soy un mortífago, profesora.

—¿Y espera usted que vaya a creerle? ¿Cómo sé que no es un infiltrado de Quién-Tú-Sabes? ¿Cómo sé que no viene a atentar contra el colegio o a ejercer de espía?

—Necesito ver al profesor Dumbledore, es algo urgente —la profesora pareció no desistir en su determinación —. Oiga… estoy atrapado… el profesor Dumbledore es el único que puede ayudarme. Por favor.

La profesora pareció dudar un momento, pero entonces se puso detrás de él y le puso la varita en la espalda.

—Empieza a caminar. Yo le iré guiando.

—No se preocupe. Conozco el camino.

Llegaron ante la gárgola de piedra del despacho del director

—¡_Grageas de todos los sabores_! —dijo la profesora a modo de contraseña.

La gárgola se abrió, y los dos subieron por la apertura hasta el despacho. Una vez dentro, Dumbledore se encontraba sentado en su silla, detrás de su escritorio. Tenía la barba un poco más corta, pero igualmente blanca Cuando los vio aparecer dijo:

—Ah profesora McGonagall, que agradable tenerla aquí, y… ¿usted es?

—Se hace llamar Stuart Granger y necesita ayuda —contestó ella escéptica —. Pero creo que debemos desconfiar, ya que podría tratarse de un espía, aunque lo ha negado y ha requerido verte.

Dumbledore miró a Harry, como si lo estuviese evaluando.

—Muy bien Minerva, yo me encargaré. Puedes irte ya —la profesora se dio la vuelta desconfiada y salió por la puerta —. Toma asiento… Stuart —dijo a Harry, señalándole la silla.

Harry se sentó. El director le miró otra vez.

—Sé que no eres un mortífago. Pero sé que tampoco te llamas Stuart Granger. ¿Quién eres? Te escucho.

Harry no tuvo más remedio que desistir. Dumbledore era el único que podía ayudarlo en el problema en que estaba metido. Con el giratiempos destruido era imposible que pudiese regresar a su época. Cogió la cadena dorada con el giratiempos destruido y la dejó sobre la mesa.

—Me llamo Harry y vengo del futuro. Estos son los restos de un giratiempos que le pertenecerá a usted dentro veinte años. Hace unas horas lo cogí de su despacho y lo utilicé para viajar hasta 1977. Ahora lo han destruido por accidente y no puedo volver a casa.

Dumbledore miró durante un momento la cadena. Finalmente dijo:

—Aunque consigas otro giratiempos, no podrás volver a tu época. El único giratiempos capaz de hacerlo es aquel con el que has retrocedido.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Es una de la leyes elementales del Tiempo y fundamental en el funcionamiento de un giratiempos con el que se viaja al pasado. La única forma de volver es con el mismo, ya que mantiene un registro de la fecha exacta. Utilizar otro giratiempos para volver al futuro sería imposible, ya que en teoría el futuro aún no está escrito.

—Entonces ¿no hay manera de que pueda volver a mi tiempo? ¿Estoy atrapado? Pero es necesario que vuelva, el futuro del mundo mágico depende de ello... —pero inmediatamente se calló, pues no creyó conveniente decirle a Dumbledore que era el futuro Elegido en la lucha contra Voldemort.

—Haré como que no he oído eso. No es conveniente que reveles tus secretos —el anciano se apoyó sobre el respaldo de su silla —. Hay una forma de ayudarte. Podría conseguir otro giratiempos y retroceder hasta el momento en que podamos evitar que el tuyo sea destruido.

—Pues de ser así, tendríamos que hacerlo en menos de veinticuatro horas, a menos que tenga usted un giratiempos especial.

—No, no tengo ninguno. Y conseguir un giratiempos normal en tan poco tiempo es tarea difícil. Pero supongo que podría encontrar uno especial, sólo que llevará más tiempo.

—Y mientras tanto ¿yo que haré?

—¿Hay alguien a quien le hayas dicho quién eres?

—Pues… —confesó Harry mientras pensaba en todos aquellos a quien se lo había dicho —… a Hagrid, Lily Evans, Mary MacDonald, James Potter y Sirius Black. Les he dicho que me llamo Stuart Granger y que soy alumno nuevo.

—Demasiada gente. Está bien. Permanecerás entre los alumnos hasta que puedas irte. Tu verdadera identidad no podrá ser revelada a nadie. Esta noche haré oficial tu estancia en el castillo y tendrás que ser seleccionado para una Casa. Me encargaré de comunicárselo a los profesores. Hasta entonces te pido paciencia y cuidado con lo que hagas —entonces se levantó — ¡Gerrick! — delante de la chimenea se produjo un pequeña explosión y apareció un elfo doméstico delante de ellos.

—¿Sí, profesor Dumbledore? —preguntó el elfo mientras hacia una reverencia.

—Acompaña al señor Granger a su nueva habitación en la Torre de Gryffindor, en la habitación de los alumnos de sexto año.

—Sí, señor. Acompáñeme señor.

Y sin que pudiese decir nada más, Harry salió por la puerta junto al elfo. Tras pasar varios corredores, llegaron hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, quien les dejó pasar. La Sala Común de Gryffindor se veía distinta de cómo Harry la recordaba. Dentro no había nadie. Subieron por las escaleras hasta las habitaciones, hasta que llegaron a una puerta en cuya placa ponía _Sexto Curso_. El elfo abrió la puerta y permitió el paso. Para sorpresa de Harry, dentro estaba Pettigrew. Por su parte el elfo se despidió.

Una vez solos, el silencio se hizo patente. Pettigrew miraba a Harry inquisitivamente, pero entonces se acercó a él y le tendió una mano.

—Hola, me llamo Peter Pettigrew, tú debes de ser Stuart ¿no? Te recuerdo del encuentro de antes —se presentó él, mientras sostenía la mano, a la espera de ser estrechada —. ¿Eres un alumno nuevo?

Harry dudó por unos momentos, en los cuales Pettigrew se mostraba impaciente. Aunque en realidad todavía no había ocurrido, no podía evitar pensar que estaba ante el hombre que traicionará a sus padres y amigos. Finalmente accedió.

—Sí, soy nuevo. Me llamo Stuart Granger.

—Encantado, Stuart Granger. Pronto será la hora de la cena, ¿vienes? Estoy muerto de hambre. Mis amigos ya deben estar en el Gran Comedor.

El chico salió por la puerta y Harry lo acompaño. Bajaron hasta el vestíbulo de entrada, al igual que muchos de los alumnos, pero antes de que pudiesen entrar al Gran Comedor, alguien llamó a Harry.

—¡Señor Granger! —Harry instintivamente se dio la vuelta. La profesora McGonagall se acercó hasta él —. Señor Pettigrew, usted entre ya.

Peter entró en la estancia, seguido del resto de los alumnos. Por su parte la profesora McGonagall apartó a Harry de la entrada.

—El profesor Dumbledore ya me ha comunicado que es usted nuevo. Tendrá que ser presentado al resto del alumnado y ser seleccionado para una Casa. Espere que el Gran Comedor se llene, y entonces podremos entrar.

Tras esperar unos minutos, la profesora entró acompañado a Harry. Dentro, los cientos de alumnos ya se encontraban sentados en sus respectivas mesas. Al fondo, los profesores los observaban. Delante del director, sobre un taburete, descansaba el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Cuando McGonagall y Harry llegaron hasta estar delante de la mesa de los profesores, la profesora se adelantó y se situó al lado del taburete. Por su parte, Dumbledore se levantó y se dispuso a hablar a los alumnos.

—Buenas noches a todos. Antes de que comience la cena, he de comunicarles una noticia. Les presento al señor Stuart Granger, que, por motivos personales, se incorpora al Colegio en calidad de alumno para terminar su formación mágica.

La mayor parte de la gente prorrumpió en aplausos. Dumbledore se sentó de nuevo.

—Señor Granger, por favor, acérquese —dijo la profesora McGonagall hacia Harry, señalándole el taburete y mientras alzaba el Sombrero.

Harry subió los escalones, caminó hasta el taburete y se sentó. La profesora le puso el Sombrero en la cabeza. A pesar de que en su cabeza se hizo el silencio, no pudo evitar mirar las caras de los alumnos, mientras la voz del Sombrero le parecía lejana y distante.

Ajeno a lo que decía, para cuando quiso darse cuenta, el Sombrero dio su veredicto:

—¡Slytherin!


	2. El Accidente

**2**

**El Accidente**

Los alumnos de la mesa de Slytherin prorrumpieron en aplausos de recibimiento tras la noticia de que el nuevo alumno estaría en su Casa. La profesora McGonagall cogió el Sombrero de la cabeza de Harry y se lo quitó.

_Slytherin_, pensó Harry. _No puede ser cierto, aunque en verdad sí, porque yo estoy en Gryffindor porque se lo pedí al Sombrero. Simplemente se me ha olvidado volver a hacerlo. Menudo fallo._

La profesora esperaba pacientemente a que el chico tomase asiento.

—Por favor, levántese y vaya a su mesa. La cena va a comenzar a servirse.

Aturdido por lo ocurrido, Harry no tuvo más remedio que hacer caso e irse a la mesa de Slytherin. Por suerte aquella situación no duraría mucho, ya que era cuestión de tiempo que Dumbledore consiguiese un giratiempos para volver a por el suyo. Tras tomar asiento, una chica de pelo negro lo saludó y otro chico de pelo castaño le estrechó la mano. Demasiado amables para ser unos Slytherin. Harry trató de hacer memoria. En aquellos tiempos, Voldemort debía estar ganando poder. Algunos mortífagos como Lucius Malfoy o Bellatrix Lestrange ya debían haber engrosado sus filas. Pronto, muy pronto debían empezar a tomar la iniciativa. De seguro en Hogwarts había candidatos potenciales a ser mortífagos… o a ser sus víctimas. Por eso resultaba extraño que algunas de esas personas fuesen tan amables. ¿O es que no todos los Slytherin eran malos por naturaleza?

De inmediato la cena dio comienzo, y en las fuentes doradas aparecieron los usuales platos de comida. Sin embargo Harry no comió demasiado. Afortunadamente la cena pasó rápido y Harry pudo levantarse y seguir a uno de los prefectos hasta la Sala Común de Slytherin. Mientras salía del Gran Comedor, tuvo tiempo de evitar a Mary McDonald, quien parecía dispuesta a hablar con él, pero creyó ver a Sirius impidiéndoselo mientras miraba con desprecio a Harry. Ni siquiera el hecho de haberle salvado parecía hacerle cambiar de opinión. Tras bajar a las mazmorras, llegó hasta la entrada a la Sala Común y después entró dentro. Aunque ya conocía aquel lugar, de cuando tomó la poción multijugos con Ron en segundo año haciéndose pasar por Crabbe y Goyle para descubrir si Malfoy era el Heredero de Slytherin, no pudo evitar sentir una sensación lúgubre recorriendo todo su ser.

Aquel lugar era tétrico, pero al menos las chimeneas daban una atmósfera de calidez. Por las escaleras logró llegar hasta la puerta de la que sería su habitación de sexto año. Entró, pero en el interior no había nadie. Sin embargo sobre una de las camas había varias camisas y pantalones bien doblados, así como varias corbatas e insignias de Slytherin con los colores verde y plateado. A los pies de la cama había un pequeño baúl abierto con libros y materiales de trabajo, como un caldero y una balanza. También había una nota que, con la fina y pulcra caligrafía de Dumbledore, decía: _Por si acaso_.

Mientras colocaba sus cosas, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y por ella entraron dos chicos que apenas le hicieron caso. Detrás de ellos un chico alto y fortachón y otro larguirucho y de pelo negro… Snape. El curso que habían tomado los acontecimientos de la noche no le habían dado tiempo a Harry de pensar en que tendría que compartir habitación con Snape.

—¿Y dime, Snapy? ¿Te dolió mucho el hechizo aturdidor que te lanzó Black? —se burló uno de los chicos que apenas hizo caso a Harry —. Por si no lo recuerdas, nos has costado cincuenta puntos menos por tus tonterías.

Harry no sabía si había oído bien _¿Snapy?_ Si bien recordaba, Sirius le dijo una vez que Snape era un ferviente admirador de las Artes Oscuras, que conocía muchas maldiciones y que eso le valió su amistad y respeto entre aquellos del colegio que más tarde sirvieron a Voldemort. De ser así, ¿por qué ese chico se burlaba de él?

—Cállate Avery, Severus hizo lo correcto. Contra esos malditos Gryffindor es mejor no estarse quieto. Si por mí hubiera sido, les habría hecho algo mucho peor. Como una maldición asesina tal vez.

—Y yo también Mulciber y yo también, pero nos habrían expulsado del colegio y derechitos a Azkaban.

—Si nos mandasen a Azkaban, Él nos sacaría de allí y desearía que formásemos parte de su ejército.

—Si seguimos así, no ganaremos este año la Copa de las Casas, con Potter siempre ganando en el quidditch y a sus amiguitos no haciendo más que cosechar puntos

—¿Y crees que me importa si no ganamos? ¿Crees que al Señor Tenebroso le importará cuantas veces ganamos la Copa una vez que le sirvamos?

—No… no quería decir eso —entonces desvió la mirada hacia Harry —. ¡Tú, el nuevo! ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Se llama Stuart Granger, Avery, por si no lo oíste antes en la cena — argumentó Snape en su contra. Acto seguido se acercó a Harry y le extendió la mano — Me llamo Severus Snape.

—Yo soy Mulciber. Dime una cosa, no eres un sangre limpia ¿verdad? Nunca he conocido a una familia de magos que se apellide así.

—Mi madre era una bruja, pero mi padre era… un asqueroso muggle que nos abandonó nada más nacer yo, al enterarse de lo que mi madre y yo éramos. Cuando salga de aquí lo buscaré y me encargaré de matarlo personalmente — contestó Harry, mintiendo si no quería salir malparado. Mulciber lo miró durante un rato hasta que al final sonrió con suficiencia.

—Bien dicho, los muggles son todos escoria. Mi padre siempre me lo ha dicho, incluso lo ha podido comprobar por sí mismo. Dice que es increíble torturarlos. No te preocupes, los mortífagos te ayudarán a buscar a ese malnacido.

—¿Tú padre es un mortífago? —preguntó Harry, aún a sabiendas de que era cierto. Mulciber estaba entre los que se infiltraron en el Ministerio la noche en que Harry supo de la profecía.

—Pues claro que sí, es un fiel sirviente del Señor Tenebroso, y me ha dicho que cuando salga del colegio, el Lord me tiene reservado un puesto en sus filas. Como a Severus y a Avery.

Harry no dijo nada más y continuó ordenando sus cosas. Debía tener mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante, pues si las cuentas no le fallaban, Voldemort debía estar en la cima de su poder, y seguramente en Hogwarts debía tener fervientes admiradores, como Mulciber, Amycus o Snape. Tras terminar, se puso un pijama y se acostó, dispuesto a afrontar lo que sucediese al día siguiente y confiando en que Dumbledore encontrase un giratiempos pronto.

Al día siguiente Harry oyó una especie de timbre que lo despertó. Por un momento pensó que todo había sido un sueño, producto de haber estado despierto hasta altas horas de la noche en la clase de Dumbledore. Llegó a creer a que se encontraba en su cama adoselada del dormitorio de la Torre de Gryffindor. Sin embargo, tras desperezarse, se dio cuenta de que no era así, de que estaba el dormitorio de la mazmorra de Slytherin y de que estaba atrapado en 1977. Se levantó de la cama y se vistió para ir a desayunar. En el baúl había un horario con las clases a las que tenía que asistir. A primera hora tenía Herbología. Cuando al final terminó, salió por la puerta y bajó hasta el vestíbulo. La Sala Común de Slytherin se caracterizaba, además de por el ambiente tétrico y la luz verdosa, por no tener ventanas, por lo que la luz del sol jamás entraba. Eso acentuaba, aún más si cabía, la sensación de ahogo. O quizás es que Harry echaba de menos la Torre de Gryffindor. Cuando iba a salir por el retrato de entrada, alguien lo llamó.

—¡Eh! ¡Stuart! —la voz del joven Snape llegó hasta sus oídos. Se dio la vuelta y lo vio llegar corriendo hasta que le alcanzó —. ¿Vas al Gran Comedor? — Harry asintió tras la pregunta —. Entonces te acompaño ―caminaron por las mazmorras hasta llegar a la escalera principal de subida al vestíbulo. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, hasta que Snape se decidió a hablar —. Así que… ¿eres un mestizo? — le preguntó cautelosamente.

—Sí, ¿algún problema en ello? — contestó Harry rudamente. Consideró mostrarse así durante un tiempo, al menos hasta asegurarse de que podría volver a su tiempo.

—Oh no, ninguno, al menos por mi parte no lo hay. Yo también soy un mestizo — Eso sí que Harry no se lo esperaba ¿Snape, un mestizo? —. Mi madre es una bruja, pero mi padre es un muggle. Yo le odio porque… es igual, no tiene importancia.

Harry prefirió no preguntarle porque odiaba a su padre. A decir verdad no le interesaba saberlo. Aquel chico, para Harry, seguía siendo su profesor más odiado y nada de lo que ocurriese en el futuro iba a cambiar esa situación. Finalmente llegaron hasta el vestíbulo y de ahí al Gran Comedor. Por costumbre, Harry estuvo a punto de sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor, hasta que, recordando que ahora estaba en Slytherin, pudo reaccionar a tiempo y sentarse en la mesa de las serpientes. Mientras desayunaba, Harry no pudo evitar ver como Snape volvía la cabeza cada dos por tres hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Él también miró y no vio más que a su padre James con su peculiar forma de acosar a Lily. También estaban Remus y Pettigrew, que charlaban animadamente con otras dos chicas, así como Mary, quien a su vez lo miraba a él de forma extraña. Por su parte Sirius hacía lo mismo, pero su mirada era de odio hacia Harry, mientras hacía extraños movimientos con su mano y pasaba un dedo por su cuello, como si quisiese hacer un corte. Este volvió la vista hacia Snape.

—¿A quién miras?

—¿Yo? —contestó él algo alterado —. A nadie, no miro a nadie.

—¿Ah no? Estabas mirando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. A Potter y sus amiguitos.

—Bueno y qué si miraba. Yo hago lo que me da la gana.

—Está bien, tranquilo. Si a mí me da igual a quién mires o dejes de mirar, chaval.

El desayuno transcurrió en absoluto silencio entre los dos y Snape no volvió a mirar hacia atrás. Tras terminar, cogieron sus cosas y salieron fuera, hacia los jardines para la clase de Herbología. Cuando llegaron al Invernadero, alguien los alcanzó.

—Hola Stuart —era Mary. Ni siquiera el hecho de que Harry fuera ahora un Slytherin pareció cambiar la actitud de la joven.

—Hola Mary —contestó él joven —. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Oh, no muy bien. Un poco triste porque al final no estés en Gryffindor, pero no importa.

—¿Se puede saber qué quieres? — inquirió Snape hacia la chica. Mary lo miró realmente ofendida y Harry no se explicaba el porqué de esa actitud. De repente llegó Lily, quien saludó de pasada de Harry y se llevó a Mary de allí para entrar en el Invernadero. Ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada a Snape, quien por cierto se había ruborizado. Tras un breve silencio, el joven de pelo grasiento entró también, pero para cuando Harry iba a hacerlo, unas manos lo agarraron por detrás y lo arrastraron a un lugar apartado.

—¿Qué parte de _Mary MacDonald es mía_, no has entendido Granger? —Sirius le apuntaba al cuello con la varita, mientras su padre y Pettigrew le apresaban contra la pared —. No me gusta que hables con ella.

—Oye… ¿te llamabas Black, no? Yo no puedo hacer nada si ella es la que se acerca a hablar conmigo. Si está más interesada en mí que en ti, no es mi problema.

Sirius, ofendido, estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para pronunciar algún hechizo o conjuro cuando de repente:

—Ya basta chicos —dijo Remus Lupin detrás de ellos, cruzado de brazos, quien los observaba con mirada severa —. Vais a conseguir que lleguemos tarde… o que os castigue.

Sirius suspiró ante la pasividad de Remus y guardó su varita. Pero antes de que Harry quedase libre le asestó un puñetazo en el estómago. Tras ser liberado, Harry, adolorido, cayó al suelo de rodillas.

—Espero que esto te sirva de lección la próxima vez que te acerques a ella —y dicho esto entró en el Invernadero junto a James y Peter. Por su parte Remus se acercó hasta Harry y le ayudó a levantarse.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó él, visiblemente preocupado mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

—Creo… que sí —contestó Harry.

—Tienes que perdonar a Sirius, a veces no sabe lo que hace y ha perdido la cabeza por Mary MacDonald. De lo que no quiere darse cuenta es que a ella no le interesa. Por cierto, me llamo Remus Lupin —y le extendió el brazo

—Encantado… yo soy Stuart Granger ―ahora que lo veía más de cerca se dio cuenta de lo malogrado que estaba. Sabía por supuesto que se debía a sus transformaciones en hombre lobo, pero no esperaba que, a su edad, el efecto fuera tan intenso. Tenía profundas ojeras y la piel pálida, así como parecía muy, muy cansado. Tras las presentaciones, los dos entraron dentro. La clase transcurrió con total normalidad, y tras su finalización, asistieron a la siguiente. A mediodía, Harry y Snape volvieron al Gran Comedor para comer, esta vez acompañados de Mulciber y Amycus.

—¿Qué tal los entrenamientos? — preguntó Snape a Mulciber.

—Han ido bien, creo que tenemos posibilidades contra Gryffindor.

—¿Entrenamientos? — curioseó Harry.

—Los entrenamientos de quidditch, Granger. La semana que viene es la final. Slytherin contra Gryffindor —explicó mientras pinchaba su comida del plato y se la llevaba a la boca —. Ojalá que ganásemos para hacerle morder el polvo a ese presumido de Potter.

—Tienes razón — agregó Snape con frialdad.

—¿Y en qué posición juegas? — preguntó Harry.

—Golpeador.

Continuaron hablando de quidditch y del partido que se avecinaba. A Harry le gustaría poder asistir, para así ver a su padre jugando, pero desconocía cuanto tiempo tardaría Dumbledore en hacerse con un giratiempos. Tras terminar, se dirigieron a su siguiente clase, que resultó ser la de Pociones. El profesor Slughorn se veía más joven y delgado de cómo Harry lo recordaba, pero viejo a fin de cuentas. Al ser una clase de sexto curso, pocos eran los alumnos que allí se encontraban, únicamente Lily, Remus, Snape, otro alumno de Slytherin y el mismo Harry, quien por intermediación de Dumbledore había asistido a la clase.

De primera mano el joven pudo descubrir cuan inteligente era su madre en la elaboración de pociones, y cómo se ganaba los halagos del profesor. Por desgracia ese no era su propio caso, ya que al no estar en su época, no disponía del libro del Príncipe Mestizo para que le ayudase en la poción que tenía delante y que en ese momento se estaba volviendo un engrudo marrón pastoso. Afortunadamente la clase pasó sin más accidentes. Tras la cena, Harry se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardaría Dumbledore en hacerse con el giratiempos. Su primer día como alumno de Slytherin atrapado en el tiempo no había sido lo que se dice especialmente bueno, ya que Sirius parecía haberse enemistado con él, y para colmo lo había agredido. Además, cuanto más tiempo pasaba en esa época, más posibilidades había de alterar su futuro. Mientras pensaba todo eso, alguien lo agarró de la manga de la túnica y lo arrastró hasta un aula abierta.

―Hola Stuart. No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar.

Se trataba de Mary, otra vez. En aquella ocasión parecía distinta. Se había maquillado y llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño, con algunos mechones sueltos. No podía evitar pensar que era muy guapa y empezaba a entender que Sirius se pusiese de esa forma. Debía de gustarle mucho. Entonces recordó a Sirius.

―Hola Mary. Esto… creo que no sería conveniente que nos viésemos tan a menudo. Es más, creo que no deberíamos vernos.

—¿Lo dices por Sirius? No te preocupes Stu. ¿Te importa que te llame Stu? Es para tomar confianza —y se rió tontamente.

—No, claro que no me importa Mary. Pero creo que a Sirius le gustas mucho, y deberías darle una oportunidad ¿no crees?

Mary puso los brazos en jarras ante la propuesta de Harry.

— ¿Perdona? A ver, que Sirius no me gusta. Es un creído y un arrogante. Además siempre está tonteando con otras chicas. En cambio tú… pareces un chico atento y simpático.

—Esto… oye me encantaría seguir hablando contigo, pero me tengo que ir —antes de que ella pudiese decir algo más, Harry salió por la puerta, pero Mary lo siguió, dispuesta a no rendirse todavía.

—¡Eh, tú! —gritó alguien al final del pasillo —. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Sirius se acercó hasta donde estaban ellos dos. Parecía visiblemente furioso, y llevaba su varita en la mano. Iba acompañado de James —. Parece que mis avisos no te van a hacer cambiar de actitud. Muy bien...

Alzó su varita, pero Mary se interpuso entre los dos y alzó los brazos.

—Basta Sirius. Esto es una locura. Si sigues así lograrás que…

—Quitate de en medio Mary. Esto es entre él y yo —ordenó mientras la apartaba y volvía a apuntar a Harry, quien también había sacado su varita —. ¡_Desmaius_! —el rayo rojo salió disparado hacia Harry.

—¡_Protego_! — exclamó Harry, y un escudo invisible detuvo la trayectoria del hechizo aturdidor. De inmediato apuntó a Sirius —. ¡_Petrificus_ _Totalus_!

Pero Sirius había logrado evitarlo, siendo Mary la alcanzada por el hechizo. Como consecuencia su cuerpo entero se tensó y cayó al suelo. Furioso, Sirius alzó de nuevo su varita, y James, por su parte decidió también unirse al duelo.

—¡Eh, dejadle en paz! —Snape se había acercado hasta allí, varita en mano.

—Tú no metas Quejicus —le dijo James —. Sabes que no tienes ninguna posibilidad —Y tal como había asegurado, le lanzó un hechizo que le hizo patinar y caerse al suelo. Intentó levantarse, pero el suelo estaba resbaladizo a causa del hechizo —. ¿No puedes levantarte? Espera que te ayude, ¡_Levicorpus_! —Snape se elevó en el aire, quedándose cabeza abajo. James y Sirius no paraban de reír.

De pronto se oyeron unos pasos que se acercaban hasta donde estaban ellos.

—Será mejor largarse —dijo Sirius —. Terminaremos en otra ocasión —y se dio la vuelta para ayudar a Mary, que seguía petrificada. Por su parte James bajó la varita, logrando que Snape se estampara en el suelo. Después se fueron corriendo

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Harry, mientras ayudaba a Snape a levantarse —Deberíamos irnos antes de que llegue algún profesor ―salieron de allí corriendo, hasta llegar al vestíbulo y bajar a las mazmorras —. Esto… gracias por tu ayuda —confesó Harry, aunque aquella situación se le hacía extraña.

—No tiene importancia. Ellos eran dos, además de que… da igual, los conozco demasiado bien para saber como actúan.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues que siempre ha sido así —contestó él casi rabioso, como si llevase tiempo queriendo soltar algo que llevaba guardándose para sí —desde que los conozco siempre se han hecho los graciosos, esos dos se creen los amos y yo siempre he sido una de sus víctimas preferidas ―Harry no sabía que decir. Desde luego que estaba al tanto que su padre y Sirius no habían sido siempre lo que se podría decir muy amables con Snape, incluso había tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo, pero oírlo de parte del que sería su profesor de Pociones le hacía ver la gravedad del asunto —.Los odio —agregó Snape ―. Ojalá pudiese hacer algo para que se les bajase la chulería.

—Bueno… aun así gracias por ayudarme. Vamos, será mejor que volvamos a la Sala Común.

Decididamente aquel no había sido un buen día para Harry. Sólo esperaba que Dumbledore se hiciese a tiempo con el giratiempos y poder salir de allí, o de lo contrario no sabría que destino correría la próxima vez que se encontrase con Sirius. Y lo que más le desconcertaba era sin duda la actitud de Snape.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Harry había viajado al pasado y a cada momento que se encontraba en 1977 sus esperanzas de volver desaparecían poco a poco, ya que Dumbledore no daba señales de haberse hecho con un giratiempos con el que poder recuperar el suyo. Aquellos tres días tampoco habían sido precisamente buenos. Sirius y su padre parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo en hacerle la vida imposible, todo a causa del enfrentamiento que tuvieron por Mary. Por su parte Snape parecía haberse aliado con él y a cada oportunidad que Sirius tenía de molestarle, Snape saltaba a ayudarlo.

Sin embargo de lo único que se hablaba aquellos días era del partido de quidditch entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, cuyo ganador se llevaría la Copa y el cual tendría lugar a la mañana siguiente. Los miembros de ambas Casas habían empezado a desarrollar una malsana obsesión por perjudicar cada uno a los integrantes de la Casa contraria, de modo que de vez en cuando se veía a algún miembro de Gryffindor o de Slytherin con algún problema producto de un hechizo o conjuro. Harry tenía ganas de asistir al partido, así al menos dejaría de preocuparse durante un rato por cómo volver a su futuro. Deseaba poder ver jugar a su padre, el cual muchas veces le habían dicho que había sido un excelente jugador.

Al día siguiente, en el Gran Comedor, podían notarse en el ambiente los minutos previos al comienzo del partido. Tanto en la mesa de Slytherin como en la de Gryffindor varios alumnos iban ataviados con las túnicas de quidditch, además de tener cerca sus escobas. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, salieron todos con rumbo al estadio. Las gradas iban llenándose paulatinamente hasta que de una de ellas se oyó una gran exclamación, la del que sería el comentarista del partido. Casualmente era la voz de Peter Pettigrew.

—¡Buenos días y bienvenidos a este último partido de quidditch de la temporada! ¡Un partido que enfrentará a Gryffindor contra Slytherin y decidirá quien se alzará con la Copa de Quidditch! —El público prorrumpió en aplausos —. ¡Y ahí entran los jugadores del equipo de Slytherin! —todos los miembros de la casa aplaudieron a raudales —. ¡A la cabeza Rowle, seguido de Gibbon, Campbell, Mulciber, Bagman, Duke y Black!

Harry se hizo con unos prismáticos y enfocó hacia el equipo. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo largo hasta los hombros, negro y brillante y guardaba un extraño parecido a Sirius. Sin duda, pensó Harry, se trataba de Regulus Black, el hermano pequeño de Sirius, quien se convertiría en mortífago. Mientras tanto el comentarista seguía hablando.

—¡Y ahí llegan los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor! ¡Potter, King, Maddock, Gudgeon, Hooch, Finwick y McGonagall! —tres cuartas partes gritaban de júbilo y aplaudían ante la presentación del equipo. Ante eso no tuvo ninguna duda y enfocó a su padre, quien portaba orgulloso su túnica de capitán. Un hombre con escoba se acercó hasta el centro del campo. Debía ser al árbitro, pues portaba mágicamente la caja con las pelotas. La abrió y las bludgers y la snitch salieron disparadas, perdiéndose la pequeña pelota dorada en un instante. Los jugadores estaban reunidos en círculo, y los capitanes se daban la mano.

El árbitro lanzó la quaffle al aire, y las quince personas que había se montaron en sus escobas y alzaron el vuelo. El partido había comenzado. Los cazadores de ambos equipos se lanzaban a la caza de la pelota roja, siendo James Potter quien la cogió. Su juego era individual, apenas le pasaba la pelota a sus compañeros y nadie podía bloquearlo. Varias fueron las veces que consiguió marcar. A Harry no le gustaba esa forma de jugar, pues él prefería el juego en equipo, sin ninguna duda. Aunque tenía que admitir que su padre llevaba ya varios tantos marcados. Los Slytherin también jugaban de manera excepcional. Sus golpeadores atacaban de manera implacable. Pero la atención se desvió a los dos buscadores, McGonagall y Black, quienes se habían lanzado raudos y veloces a por la snitch que seguramente ya habían visto. Bastaron unos desesperados y eternos minutos para que la buscadora de Gryffindor extendiese su brazo y atrapase la snitch. Gryffindor había ganado el partido y la Copa.

Los gritos de júbilo colmaron las tres cuartas partes del estadio y los jugadores de Gryffindor bajaron hasta el suelo. Decenas de personas se lanzaron a abrazarlos, mientras Dumbledore portaba la Copa para entregársela al capitán. Sin embargo, el ambiente de los Slytherin no era el mismo que el del resto de personas. Snape bajo de las gradas, seguido de Harry. No intercambiaban palabras, pues aunque Harry gritaba de júbilo en su interior por la victoria, no podía manifestarlo abiertamente entre los Slytherin.

—Señor Granger —le llamó alguien. Harry se dio la vuelta. El director Dumbledore le llamaba. Iba ataviado con una túnica color azul malva.

Snape lo miró un momento y se despidió. Harry se acercó al anciano.

—Demos un paseo —le instó el director.

Salieron del estadio y se alejaron hasta llegar al lago y el linde del Bosque Prohibido. Dumbledore se detuvo.

—He de informarte de que ya me he hecho con un giratiempos especial. En unas horas viajaré al pasado y me haré con tu giratiempos — extendió una mano que portaba una cadena dorada y se la dio —. Esta es la cadena de tu giratiempos. Si mi misión sale bien, aparecerá de nuevo.

—Gracias señor.

—Espero por su bien y por el bien de todos, creo, que sus actos realizados estos días no hayan alterado su presente… y mi futuro.

—Yo también espero lo mismo, señor.

—Hasta dentro de unas horas — cogió su giratiempos y le dio varias vueltas a la esfera. Al instante desapareció.

—¡Harry!

El aludido se dio la vuelta. Mary MacDonald venía corriendo. A Harry le entraron ganas de desaparecer. Pero era demasiado tarde.

—Ah… hola Mary.

—¿Cómo estás? Llevas días sin hablarme.

—Es que creí que estabas enfadada conmigo por lo del otro día.

—Ah eso… no importa, tranquilo. Además…

Se oyeron unas voces a lo lejos. Harry divisó a ver al grupo de los Merodeadores, que se acercaba a ellos.

—Oh, no. Es Sirius otra vez. Ven — dijo Mary, arrastrando a Harry al interior del Bosque.

—¿Qué haces Mary? El Bosque es peligroso, está lleno de criaturas y… — argumentó Harry.

—No tengo ningunas ganas de encontrarme con Sirius. Llevo evitándolo desde la última vez que os enfrentasteis.

Harry no tuvo más remedio que seguir. Confiaba en que el Bosque escondiese los mismos secretos que en 1997, o de lo contrario quien sabía que iba a pasar. A medida que avanzaban, los ruidos procedentes del estadio iban siendo acallados por el silencio del Bosque. A pesar de que el sol estaba en su cenit, las altas copas de los árboles oscurecían el entorno, dotándolo de un ambiente de penumbra permanente. De vez en cuando se producían ruidos extraños que les hacían estar en alerta y que Mary se agarrase al brazo de Harry. Llegaron a un claro y de repente oyeron ruidos. Se escondieron entre los árboles y esperaron. Los Merodeadores aparecieron. ¿Cómo habían llegado tan rápido? Seguramente conocían algún atajo.

—No están aquí. Por cierto, cuidado con el barranco —confesó Peter, visiblemente cansado y señalando un barranco que había cerca de ellos.

—Os juro que los he visto entrar en el Bosque —dijo Sirius.

—Vamos Canuto, deberíamos estar celebrando la victoria. Más tarde podrás encargarte de Granger.

Sirius pareció resignarse a lo evidente.

—Está bien, luego me encargaré de él.

Pero inmediatamente se oyeron unos nuevos ruidos. Por el mismo sitio que los cuatro chicos habían llegado, aparecieron varios alumnos de Slytherin, entre ellos Snape, Mulciber, Regulus Black o Avery. Todos habían desenvainado sus varitas, incluido los Merodeadores.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó Remus.

—Cállate, licántropo —inquirió Snape.

—Os hemos seguido hasta aquí para daros una lección por vuestra victoria —dijo Mulciber.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Regulus? —preguntó enfadado Sirius.

—¿Te molesta hermanito?

Sirius parecía furioso.

—¿Es que te vas a unir a los malditos mortífagos? Madre estaría orgullosa de ello.

—Basta de hablar, os vamos a hacer pagar lo que habéis hecho —dijo Avery.

Mientras tanto Harry y Mary contemplaban la escena.

—Mary, será mejor que nos vayamos ahora que están entretenidos.

La chica asintió y lo siguió hasta llegar al linde del Bosque. Mientras tanto los Slytherin y Gryffindor se habían enzarzado en una batalla, en la que los leones eran más habilidosos. Dagas de hielo se entrecruzaban y chocaban en el aire contra llamaradas de fuego. Serpientes conjuradas se desvanecían, mientras los Slytherin iban formando un círculo alrededor de los Merodeadores, quienes conjuraban cuerdas mágicas para apresarlos, hechizos inmovilizadores o simplemente repelían los ataques. Pero de repente:

—¡_Desmaius_! —gritó Mulciber. El rayo rojizo golpeó en el pecho de Peter, quien se elevó inconsciente hacia atrás y cayó por el barranco al vacío.

—¡No! —gritaron todos a una James, Sirius y Remus en un alarido que no se oyó más allá del claro en el que se encontraban. Los tres arremetieron contra los Slytherin.

Harry y Mary llegaron al fin a la linde del Bosque. La chica alegó que tenía que marcharse y Harry prefirió quedarse, pues notó algo en su bolsillo. Metió la mano y palpó la cadena del giratiempos. La sacó y pudo comprobar aliviado que el giratiempos estaba intacto. Sin siquiera esperar a Dumbledore, se puso la cadena y empezó a girar la esfera veinte vueltas hacia delante. Los alrededores empezaron a distorsionarse mientras sombras iban y venían, el día daba paso a la noche y la noche al día, los árboles crecían aceleradamente, y las inclemencias meteorológicas se sucedían. Finalmente, Harry llegó a 1997. Se alegró, de poder estar de nuevo allí. Volvió la vista al castillo. Pero de inmediato su cara se volvió muda. El castillo de Hogwarts no era más que ruinas sobre una colina, totalmente destruido y sin signos de que allí viviese alguien.


	3. 1997 alternativo

**3**

**1997 alternativo**

Hogwarts, o lo que ahora no eran más que ruinas, se alzaba ante él. Sus torres estaban derruidas y algunas partes se encontraban totalmente ennegrecidas, como si hubiese habido un gran incendio. El puente de acceso de madera estaba derrumbado, el pequeño muelle ya no estaba y el gran puente cercano a los Invernaderos también se encontraba destruido. Harry no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. El castillo estaba arrasado. No se explicaba qué era lo que había sucedido para que 1997 mostrase era horrenda perspectiva. Anduvo hasta el castillo y pudo acceder por una de las puertas de entrada, cuyos portones se habían caído o colgaban de la pared. Las escaleras presentaban pequeños desperfectos y grietas, las balaustradas yacían con partes rotas y las armaduras y estatuas estaban caídas o despedazadas. Todo estaba oscuro, sólo iluminado por la tenue luz del exterior. Subiendo los peldaños, logró llegar hasta la entrada al Vestíbulo. Las gárgolas de piedra de la entrada de la Sala de los Profesores, junto con los cientos de rubíes, zafiros, esmeraldas y piritas de los relojes de las Casas se encontraban desperdigadas por el suelo. Penetró en el Gran Comedor. Dos de las cuatro mesas no estaban. Una yacía tirada fuera, a través de uno de los destruidos ventanales y la otra estaba volcada. Grandes agujeros en las paredes permitían la entrada de la luz solar, además de que las vidrieras estaban todas rotas. De repente Harry oyó algo detrás de él:

—¡Alto! ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y por qué llevas un uniforme de la escuela?

Harry se dio la vuelta lentamente hasta estar de frente. El conserje Filch lo miraba asustado, portando una escoba a modo de espada.

—¡Señor Filch! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido al colegio?

—¡¿Quién eres?

—¡Soy Harry Potter, señor! ¿Es que no me reconoce?

—¿Potter? No conozco a ningún Potter, salvo a un chico que estudio aquí en los años setenta.

El conserje bajó lentamente la escoba, pero no dejaba de mirar a Harry. Este vio que el hombre tenía un aspecto deplorable, más calvo, ropas raídas y una expresión de locura aún mayor de la que tenía siempre.

—Por favor ¿qué ha pasado?

—¿Es que has estado viviendo bajo una piedra? —se burló el hombre.

—Sí, he estado viviendo bajo una piedra todos estos años. ¿Me puede decir qué pasa?

El conserje, al ver que el chico no decía nada, le contestó.

—Quien-Tú-Sabes y sus mortífagos lo destruyeron un año después de la muerte de Dumbledore.

—¿Dumbledore… está muerto?

—Así es. Murió defendiendo el castillo a manos del Señor Tenebroso. En un principio la escuela fue rebautizada como Academia Slytherin y los colores fueron los de la Casa. Todos los profesores fueron destituidos o encerrados en Azkaban, donde ya casi ninguno ha sobrevivido a los dementores. Pero un año después los aurores atacaron la Academia. De nada sirvió. La Academia fue destruida hace poco más de dos años y los aurores fueron exterminados, de modo que no quedó ningún defensor del Ministerio.

—¿Y quién se encarga ahora de la educación?

—Los jóvenes magos y brujas de sangre limpia son los únicos que pueden aprender magia y se les asigna un tutor que los instruye además en las artes oscuras y el duelo para convertirlos en mortífagos. Hoy por hoy son ya un ejército profesional. Los nacidos de muggles son perseguidos y asesinados. Ni siquiera hay juicios.

Harry no podía dar crédito a lo que oía. La escuela destruida, los jóvenes adiestrados para ser mortífagos, los nacidos de muggles asesinados y…

—¿Y el Ministerio?

—El Ministerio de Magia no existe. Fue destruido después del fin de la guerra. La administración del mundo mágico es llevada ahora por Lucius Malfoy desde su mansión de Wiltshire.

Filch había dejado la escoba en el suelo.

—Pareces cansado ¿Quieres comer algo?

—Sí, por favor —pidió Harry,

Salieron del Gran Comedor y bajaron a las mazmorras hasta las cocinas. Durante el camino, Harry fue pensando en la situación. ¿Qué había hecho u ocurrido en 1977 para que ahora estuviese en una realidad muy distinta a la suya? Si Filch decía la verdad, si no conocía a ningún Harry Potter, entonces él no existía y por tanto las esperanzas de vencer a Voldemort se habían desvanecido, a menos que Neville, el otro posible Elegido estuviese vivo. Llegaron a las cocinas, que parecían más o menos acogedoras. No había ningún elfo doméstico en ellas. Filch sacó unos platos y cacerolas y empezó a cocinar.

—¿Y el mundo muggle sabe algo?

—Los muggles han sido sometidos, pero su situación ha sido encubierta a ojos de la comunidad muggle internacional. El Primer Ministro muggle está bajo la maldición Imperius y Quién-Tú-Sabes planea invadir otros países muy pronto.

Hubo una breve pausa en la cual el conserje sirvió la comida en unos platos y comenzaron a comer.

—¿Sabe usted algo de los Longbottom? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Los Longbottom? Una tragedia a decir verdad. Quien-Tú-Sabes los mató personalmente. A la matriarca Augusta, a su hijo Frank junto a su esposa Alice, y… al hijo de ambos Neville, cuando sólo tenía un año, el 31 de octubre de 1981.

Harry no daba crédito a lo que oía. Si Neville estaba muerto, entonces no había en esa realidad ningún Elegido que lograse vencer a Voldemort. Las esperanzas del mundo mágico hacía años que se habían desvanecido por completo. ¿Quién tendría ahora el poder suficiente para vencerlo, si además nadie sabía de sus Horrocruxes?

—¿Conoce usted a… James Potter?

—¿James Potter? Vive en su casa de Godric's Hollow, sólo.

Harry no quiso hacer más preguntas. Terminó su plato y se levantó.

—Gracias por su ayuda, pero me tengo que ir. He de… averiguar ciertas cuestiones.

—Entonces suerte chico. Y ten cuidado ahí fuera. El mundo se ha vuelto loco.

Harry salió de la cocina hasta las puertas del castillo. De ahí llegó hasta los límites del colegio y salió por la puerta. Alzó su varita y al instante apareció un autobús de tres plantas frente a él. Del interior salió un chico de pelo arenoso.

—Bienvenido al Autobús Noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el brujo abandonado a su suerte. Alargue la varita, suba a bordo y lo llevaremos a donde quiera. Me llamo Seamus Finnigan. Estaré a su disposición este…

—¿Seamus? ¿Seamus Finnigan?

—¿Nos conocemos? —preguntó el chico extrañado al ver a Harry.

—No, claro que no.

Subió al interior. Reconoció en el conductor a Stan Shunpike.

—¿A dónde va a ser?

Harry se lo pensó por un momento.

—Ha Charing Cross por favor, al Caldero Chorreante.

—Muy bien, son once sickles de plata por favor.

Por suerte Harry llevaba algo de dinero encima para emergencias. El trayecto fue de lo más accidentado, hasta que al final logró llegar hasta la puerta de la taberna. Londres estaba cubierto por unas negras nubes que amenazaban tormenta. Harry entró en el interior del bar. El ambiente dentro era tal y cómo lo recordaba, lúgubre y en penumbra. El tabernero Tom seguía siendo el mismo y los clientes eran muy pocos. En la barra había varios hombres con túnicas negras. Uno de ellos se dio la vuelta y Harry pudo verle la cara. Era Walden Macnair. Continuó su andadura hasta la entrada al Callejón Diagon. Tras pasar el muro de ladrillos, Harry no reconoció el lugar. Las tiendas estaban muy cambiadas y donde antes había color, ahora sólo había tonos grises u oscuros. Alcanzó a ver un cartel que decía _Callejón Knockturn_. Caminó por la empedrada calle, más vacía de lo habitual. Las tiendas que él recordaba ya no estaban, y otras eran sobre magia negra o artículos oscuros. Por doquier había carteles con fotografías. Un repartidor le dio uno, y lo leyó:

_SE BUSCA_

_POR DESAFIAR AL RÉGIMEN ESTABLECIDO Y/O ACTIVIDADES ILEGALES_

_Remus John Lupin, Licántropo_

_Nymphadora Andrómeda Tonks, ex-auror_

_Minerva McGonagall, ex-subdirectora de Hogwarts. Acusada de enseñar magia a hijos de muggles._

_Severus Snape, ex-mortífago traidor._

_Lily Snape, esposa de Severus Snape._

_VIVOS O MUERTOS. RECOMPENSA DE 10.000 GALEONES_

_¿Lily Snape?_Pensó Harry. Aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla. Su madre no podía estar casada con Severus Snape. Se guardó el papel y continuó calle abajo. Gringotts apareció ante él, pero decidió no entrar, ya que seguramente no podría acceder a su cámara. Comenzaba a llover. Entonces vio algo que le llamo la atención. Una tienda. En el cartel de entrada rezaba _Weasley's. Artículos de magia negra_. Por curiosidad entró dentro. La estancia era oscura, solamente iluminada por lámparas de aceite que despedían un fuerte olor. Caminando entre las estanterías, Harry alcanzó a ver objetos extraños, como manos cortadas, collares negros o esferas que contenían un humo verdoso. Llegó hasta la mesa de los empleados, en la cual había un chico pelirrojo. George Weasley.

—Buenos días —saludó él con gesto huraño — ¿Necesita algo?

Harry se quedó inexpresivo.

—¿Algún objeto de ocultamiento? —preguntó sin saber qué decir.

—Tercer pasillo a la derecha.

Harry fue hasta el pasillo y fingió buscar. Entre los estantes miraba a George, que no se parecía en nada al que él conocía. De repente choco contra alguien.

—Tenga más cuidado señor —aquella voz le resultó a Harry muy familiar.

—¿Ron?

—¿Nos conocemos? —Ron Weasley era totalmente distinto. Sus ojos azules parecían haberse oscurecido. Su pelo era corto, como si lo hubiesen rapado al cero, y una cicatriz cruzaba su ojo derecho.

—No, perdone, le confundí con otro.

—Pues yo también me llamo Ron. Ron Weasley ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Harry se quedó estático por unos momentos.

—No, claro que no.

Ron se alejó de allí. De repente alguien entró por la puerta de entrada.

—¿Ronald? —preguntó una voz de chica.

—¿Cariño? —contestó Ron.

Harry se acercó hasta las voces. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía. Ron estaba besando a Lavender Brown, quien llevaba un pequeño niño pelirrojo de la mano.

—¿Te casaste con Lavender? ¿Tan pronto? —inquirió Harry.

Ron se dirigió extrañado hacia él.

—Oiga amigo, ¿quién diablos es usted y qué quiere?

—Yo… yo… —pero Harry no alcanzó a decir nada más y se derrumbó en el suelo.

Tras lo que parecieron horas, Harry finalmente se despertó y alcanzó a distinguir un techo de madera. Se irguió y se frotó la cabeza.

—Por fin ha despertado —dijo la voz de una mujer, que Harry alcanzó a ver. Se trataba de la Señora Weasley. Estaba en la Madriguera —. Ron dijo que se dio un fuerte golpe al caerse. Por cierto, me llamo Molly Weasley.

Harry le tendió la mano. Al instante apareció Ron, con el niño en los brazos.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien? —pregunto él.

—Sí.

—Acérquese a la mesa y coma algo, lo necesitará —dijo la Señora Waesley. Harry obedeció y se sentó. Sin embargo la comida no le parecía la misma de siempre. Normalmente la comida de la Señora Weasley saciaba su apetito, pero esta no lo hacía.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó apuntando al niño.

—Se llama Arthur, en honor a mi padre.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —expuso Harry a Ron, quien asintió —¿Conoces a Hermione Granger?

—¿Hermione Granger? No me suena.

—Es hija de muggles.

Ambos se quedaron callados y adoptaron expresiones de miedo y angustia.

—Nosotros no conocemos a ningún hijo de muggles, señor —confesó Molly —. Hace años que les está prohibido el aprendizaje de la magia.

Si eso era cierto, Hermione probablemente estaría… no quería pensarlo. En la casa no se oían más ruidos.

—¿Vive sola?

—Oh, sí. A veces Ron, mi hijo George y mi hija Ginny vienen a verme, pero normalmente vivo sola.

Ginny estaba viva. Algo en el interior de Harry le hizo sentirse aliviado.

—¿Y su marido? —señaló sin parecer curioso.

—Murió en la guerra, junto a cuatro de mis hijos.

El señor Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy y Fred habían muerto también. ¿Cuántos más habrían dejado de existir? Se levantó de su silla.

—Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, señora. Estoy muy agradecido. Pero ahora me tengo que ir.

—Vuelva cuando quiera.

Salió de la casa. Por segunda vez en aquel día en el cual empezaba a atardecer, elevó su varita y de nuevo el Autobús Noctámbulo hizo aparición.

—Hola de nuevo caballero. ¿A dónde va a ser ahora?

—A Godric's Hollow, por favor.

—Por supuesto.

Para cuando el autobús alcanzó al pueblo, ya estaba anocheciendo. Harry había llegado a una pequeña plaza, en cuyo centro había una estatua en homenaje a los caídos en guerra. La pequeña taberna estaba abarrotada y las tiendas hacía ya poco que habían echado el cierre. Harry nunca había estado en ese lugar, en el pueblo donde nació y vivió el primer año de su vida. Resultaba extraño que en ese momento, en esa realidad en la que se encontraba atrapado, no guardase ninguna relación con el sitio que pisaba en ese momento.

Caminó por la única calle que había y que subía hacia una colina. Las casas se encontraban a ambos lados, cada una distinta a la anterior. Si la casa de su padre estaba protegido mágicamente, entonces no sabría cómo encontrarla. Tras caminar unos minutos y pasar la iglesia y el cementerio, de repente una casa se materializó frente a él. Era de dos plantas, rústica y muy elaborada. Las luces de la planta baja estaban encendidas. La puerta de entrada era de madera labrada y en ella había un cartel que rezaba: _James Potter_. Entró en la propiedad. Las hierbas y plantas estaban secas, consecuencia de no haberlas regado. Tras llegar a la puerta, llamó con los nudillos. Esperó. Lentamente, la puerta se abrió un poco, dejando que un poco de luz se colase por la rendija. Una cadenita impedía abrirla más.

—¿Si? —James Potter preguntaba ante la llamada. Era tal y como Harry lo recordaba de las fotos, su imagen en el Espejo de Oesed y la imitación que salió de la varita de Voldemort la noche de su regreso. Pelo negro azabache revuelto y gafas redondas. Harry se había quedado mudo — ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

—¿Es… es usted James Potter? —quiso saber al fin, a sabiendas de que era él.

—En efecto ¿nos conocemos?

—Usted a mí no, pero yo a usted sí. ¿Estudio en Hogwarts verdad?

El hombre se quedó callado mientras su cara se ensombrecía.

— Eso no es verdad. No sé quién es usted, pero váyase de mi casa.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo.

—¡Por favor es urgente! ¡Necesito respuestas! Oiga sus amigos eran Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, y eran llamados los Merodeadores ¿Qué pasó en Hogwarts? ¿Por qué no está casado con Lily Evans?

De dentro de la casa se oyó un ruido, como si se quitase una pequeña cadena. La puerta se abrió.

—¿Cómo sabe usted todas esas cosas sobre mí?

—Oiga soy de fiar. Estoy atrapado y usted es el único que puede ayudarme.

Pareció pensárselo durante un momento, pero al final accedió y le dejó pasar. La casa era amplia. El recibidor tenía una escalera que subía a la planta de arriba. A la izquierda una puerta llevaba a la cocina y a la derecha, otra trasladaba al salón, por el que entró. En la chimenea un fuego crepitaba, mientras que en la mesa había una bandeja con los platos de la cena. Sobre la repisa de la chimenea y en las paredes había fotos. Algunas mostraban al propietario de la casa, mientras que otras a diversas personas: su padre con Sirius, o bien con Remus o Peter. O los cuatro a la vez, sonrientes. Pero en una de las fotos aparecía un grupo de cinco. En ella, la cara de uno de ellos estaba distorsionada.

—La foto salió mal. Fue un compañero del colegio.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿Quién es usted?

Harry no contestó, estaba esperando a que él dijese algo.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Todo.

James se sentó en el sofá. Suspiró.

—En el colegio estaba enamorado de una chica llamada Lily Evans. Pero ella me rechazo y se casó con un chico llamado Severus Snape. Para mí, el mundo se acabó aquel día. Tras el colegio, vinieron lo que los historiadores conocen como los Años Oscuros, los tiempos en los que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado reunió un ejército y se lanzó a la conquista del mundo mágico. Numerosas familias murieron bajo su poder ―Hizo una pausa para beber un poco de agua de un vaso. Harry, por su parte, se había sentado en el sofá. James continuó —. Hogwarts y el Ministerio eran los baluartes del mundo mágico y de la libertad. Pero todos los días había pérdidas y en 1993, los mortífagos atacaron Hogwarts. Dumbledore murió, pues estaba enfermo de una maldición y el colegio fue rebautizado como Academia Slytherin. El Ministerio cayó también y sus puertas fueron cerradas. Lucius Malfoy se hizo cargo de la administración y gobierno del mundo mágico y muggle, pues el Primer Ministro había sido sometido, mientras Quien-Tú-Sabes preparaba nuevas conquistas.

—¿Nuevas conquistas?

—Los demás Ministerios mágicos de diversos países supieron de la situación de Inglaterra. Algunos se escudaron y otros se han preparado para una posible guerra a nivel mundial. Dos años después, varios aurores huidos volvieron para recuperar Hogwarts y convertirlo en un lugar de resistencia. Pero fracasaron y la escuela fue destruida. Hoy por hoy, El Innombrable no tiene opositores. Con Dumbledore muerto y sin ayuda del exterior, vivimos una época oscura, los Años Tenebrosos.

El silencio imperó en la habitación.

—¿Y los hijos de muggles?

—En principio fueron perseguidos, pero después ignorados, hasta que se les asesina, sin contarles lo que en realidad eran. La sociedad mágica ha disminuido mucho en estos años, ya que los magos de sangre limpia son escasos. Los mestizos pueden seguir portando varitas, pero poseen trabajos indignos o que no cubren sus necesidades básicas.

Harry recordó a Seamus y su trabajo en el Autobús Noctámbulo.

—Los sangre limpia, o sangre superior como los llaman ahora, son entrenados para ser mortífagos y la aristocracia mágica vive del gobierno de las rentas.

Aquella perspectiva de la realidad era lo más extraño que Harry había visto nunca. Todas las esperanzas de que cambiase eran nulas.

—Entonces ¿no hay hijos de muggles? ¿No conoce usted a ninguno?

—Hoy en día casi nadie conoce a hijos de muggles. Está prohibido todo contacto con ellos. Sin embargo existe una mujer, Minerva McGonagall, que los adiestra. Pero al ser en secreto, sólo puede tomar un aprendiz cada vez. Ellos a su vez toman otro.

Harry volvió a levantarse. Paseó su mirada por las fotos.

—¿Qué fue de sus amigos?

—Sirius Black está en Azkaban por traición. Remus en paradero desconocido y bajo orden de búsqueda y captura y Peter… murió hace años. Fue en el colegio, en 1977.

Aquello paralizó a Harry ¿1977?

—¿Cómo murió?

James lo miró.

—En una pelea contra unos Slytherin en el Bosque Prohibido, un hechizo aturdidor le hizo caer por un barranco. Sirius jamás se perdonó el haber entrado en el Bosque aquel día.

Harry no daba crédito a lo que oía. No fue culpa de Sirius. Fue culpa suya. Había entrado en el Bosque aquel día, que a él le pareció esta mañana.

—¿Quién eres? —volvió a preguntar James.

—Me llamo Harry —dijo él —. Con eso es suficiente. ¿Puedes llevarme ante Minerva McGonagall? Quizás ella pueda ayudarme.

—Parece como si ocultases algo.

—Oculto algo así es ¿Vas a incriminarme?

—No, no lo haré —se levantó —. Pero espero que en algún momento me cuentes a qué has venido. Acompáñame.

Salieron al jardín trasero. La noche ya era plena, y en el cielo estrellado la luna llena estaba en su apogeo.

—Toma mi mano. Nos apareceremos en una ciudad de Sussex, Brighton y Hove. La Red Flu está vigilada por si los fugitivos se atreven a utilizarla.

Harry cogió su mano. Al instante, sintió la opresión que se experimentaba en una desaparición. Al poco tiempo aparecieron en Brighton y Hove, cuyas calles estaban abarrotadas de personas. Caminaron por las iluminadas vías hasta llegar a una casa de tres pisos, en cuya puerta rezaba: _Residencia de Amanda Hollister_.

—Se trata de una tapadera. Minerva tiene que esconderse muy bien. Esta casa está protegida con un encantamiento Fidelio, del cual yo soy el Guardián.

Llamó a la puerta. Al cabo de un minuto, un hombre calvo y viejo apareció y abrió un poco.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué desea?

—James Potter, Guardián de esta casa y su acompañante Harry desean hablar personalmente con Amanda Hollister.

—¿La contraseña?

—_Dumbledore_

—Correcto —el hombre abrió la puerta y permitió la entrada. El recibidor estaba en penumbra. Las paredes de madera oscura estaban desnudas. Varias sillas y un pequeño sofá de terciopelo verde estaban distribuidas por la sala. Una mesa portaba una pequeña lámpara que estaba encendida. El hombre los guio hasta un salón antiguo, donde una chimenea estaba encendida —. La señora los recibirá enseguida —y se fue.

—Es un muggle. Minerva no se quiere arriesgar a ser descubierta, por lo que sólo trata con muggles. Para ese hombre, Minerva es Amanda Hollister.

Al rato, una mujer mayor, con el cabello recogido en un moño, gafas cuadradas y enfundada en un vestido de satén negro, hizo aparición acompañada del mayordomo. Los miró a los dos.

—Señor Kent vaya a la cocina y prepare la cena. Después ponga la mesa para cuatro personas.

—Sí, señora Hollister — y se retiró.

La mujer se acercó hasta James y lo saludó.

—Me alegro de volver a verte, James Potter. Es bueno tenerte aquí. ¿A qué debo tu visita?

—No es por mí, Minerva, es por este chico. Se llama Harry.

La mujer lo miró inquisidoramente, pero a la vez curiosa. Harry sintió que estaba de nuevo en Hogwarts.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó mientras se sentaba —¿Quién eres y qué deseas?

Harry supo que había llegado el momento. Tragó saliva, mientras de sus bolsillos sacaba el giratiempos y las insignias de Gryffindor y Slytherin, la última la cual se había arrancado para no dejar sospechas, y las dejó sobre la mesa.

—Me llamo Harry Potter —James le miró extrañado —y vengo de una realidad alternativa.

—¿Una realidad alternativa? —preguntó James.

—¿Está usted diciendo que viajó al pasado y… cambió el futuro?

—Sí, así es. En mi realidad, cogí este giratiempos perteneciente a Dumbledore y viajé veinte años al pasado. Allí conocí a mi padre, James Potter, y a mi madre… Lily Evans —James se sorprendió —Pero si lo que antes me has contado, James, es verdad y Peter murió, entonces creo que he cambiado el futuro.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Minerva habló.

—¿Y cómo era tu realidad?

—Empezaré desde el principio. En 1981, Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis mató a mis padres, pero no pudo matarme a mí. Como consecuencia perdió sus poderes y no fue más que una sombra. Catorce años después, regresó con un nuevo cuerpo y en 1997, estábamos en plena guerra. Dumbledore estaba vivo e instruyéndome para lograr derrotar al Innombrable.

—¿Para derrotarlo? ¿Es que tenías poder suficiente para hacerlo? ¿Y de ser así, cómo lo lograrías? —quiso saber James.

—No sé si llegaría a lograrlo, pero conozco una manera.

—Y si eres una especie de elegido ¿por qué no existes en esta realidad?

—Porque tú no te casaste con mi madre y me tuvisteis. Y había una esperanza, una esperanza de vencer llamada Neville Longbottom. Pero él también está muerto.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Las revelaciones a veces podían ser muy duras.

—Creo que lo único que puedes hacer es volver al pasado y arreglar eso que cambio —confesó Minerva —sólo así volveremos a la normalidad… o a una esperanza de vencer.

—Sí, tienes razón.

El mayordomo Kent apareció en la sala.

La cena está servida, la señorita Drew llegará enseguida.

—Gracias, Drake.

Se levantaron de sus asientos y se fueron a la mesa, donde se sentaron. Harry sabía que debía volver al pasado cuanto antes y reparar el enredo.

—La señorita Heather Drew —presentó Drake. Una chica de pelo castaño enredado hizo aparición.

Harry levantó la vista. Sus ojos no cabían en sí de júbilo.

—Les presento a la señorita…

—¡Hermione!

Hermione Granger miraba curiosa y a la vez extrañada a Harry, mientras se sentaba en su silla.

—¿Le conozco?

—Tú a él no querida, pero parece que él a ti sí.

—Éramos compañeros de curso. Creí que no volvería a verte. Cuando supe que Ron no sabía de ti.

—¿Ron?

—Ronald Weasley. Probablemente nunca lo has llegado a ver.

Los tres explicaron la situación de Harry a Hermione y la determinación del joven de volver a su 1997.

—Pero… ¿si tienes el poder para vencer a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, por qué no te quedas y nos ayudas a vencerlo?

Todos se quedaron mirando a Hermione.

—Hermione, querida, eso es arriesgado.

—No, no lo es. Pensadlo. Los mortífagos no saben quién eres. No supones una amenaza. Si te quedas, si averiguas la forma de vencerlo… nos salvarás a todos.

Harry se lo pensó, pero fue James quien habló.

—Podría ser posible —confesó mientras miraba a Minerva, que permanecía pensativa.

—No negaré que no me gusta la idea —expresó dirigiéndose a Hermione —pero podría funcionar. Siempre y cuando nos cuentes qué hay que hacer. No obstante necesitamos toda la ayuda posible que esté en nuestras manos. Seguidme.

Se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta el recibidor, donde cogió una capa y un sombrero.

—Vamos a ir a casa de unos amigos que seguramente nos ayuden. Después nos acercaremos hasta otro sitio. ¡Drake, vamos a salir!

Salieron a la oscuridad de la noche. Cogidos todos de la mano, se aparecieron en una calle vieja y sucia, perteneciente a la periferia de Londres. Minerva caminaba decidida por la calle, hasta llegar al final. En una de las casas había una placa que decía: _Calle de la Hilandera._ Minerva llamó a la puerta. Esta se abrió y en el umbral se encontraba una mujer alta y pelirroja.

—Minerva, qué sorpresa y… Potter

—Hola Evans ¿qué tal?

—¿Podemos entrar? —preguntó Minerva.

—Claro, pasad.

La estancia era pequeña, con dos sofás y una estantería repleta de libros. Se sentaron todos en los sofás salvo Lily.

—Cariño, ¿quién es? —dijo una voz desde otra habitación. Al instante apareció Severus Snape —. Potter, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Quejicus.

—Por favor, dejemos las viejas rencillas del pasado y ocupémonos de un problema mayor —y les contó la historia de Harry.

—¿Crees que este chico va a poder vencer al Innombrable?

—No se trata de creer Snape —contestó James —. Este chico… mi hijo… puede ayudarnos.

—Dejaos de preguntas tontas ¿Estáis dispuestos a ayudarnos? ―quiso saber Minerva.

Lily fue la que contestó.

—Está bien ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Iremos a ver a los Weasley. Ellos también pueden ayudarnos.

—¿Los Weasley? —preguntó Harry — Creo que ya han perdido demasiado en la guerra contra Voldemort.

De repente todos gritaron.

— ¡No!

—¡El nombre es tabú!

Pero fuera se oyeron unos gritos.

—¡Salid de vuestro escondite traidores!

—Carroñeros —dijo Snape mientras apagaba las luces y miraba a través de la ventana —. Encargados de cazar a los fugitivos. Realizan hechizos que impiden la huida.

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Harry.

—Por la puerta de atrás, vamos —dijo Lily —Severus ¿no vienes?

—Id vosotros, yo intentaré retenerles por un tiempo.

Lily se resistió, pero James la arrastró. Cuando los cinco salieron a la calle, mientras se empezaban a oír explosiones y se desaparecieron. Al rato aparecieron frente a la Madriguera. Corrieron hasta ella.

—¡Molly! ¡Molly!

—¡Minerva! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Creí que estabas escondida?

—Lo siento Molly, querida ¿podemos pasar? —la mujer asintió y los cinco entraron en la cocina. Molly saludó de nuevo a Harry.

Ron bajó al oírlos. Iba acompañado de Ginny. Harry se quedó paralizado. De repente se oyó un estallido. Severus apareció en el jardín, pero a instante se materializaron tres mortífagos, los cuales le lanzaron tres maldiciones asesinas que lo desplomaron contra el suelo. Lily gritó, pero James la retuvo de irse corriendo a por el cuerpo. Minerva, Hermione y Harry lanzaban hechizos y maldiciones a los mortífagos, quienes no tuvieron más remedio que escapar.

—No tardarán en volver —confesó Minerva —. Debemos irnos o nos matarán.

Las ahora ocho personas se desaparecieron hasta la residencia de Minerva, mientras más mortífagos llegaban a la Madriguera. Podían sentirse afortunados de estar vivos y haber conseguido huir de los mortífagos que seguramente ahora estarían registrando la Calle de la Hilandera y la Madriguera. En la mansión de Minerva, Drake estaba confuso ante la cantidad de personas que habían aparecido y se afanaba en atenderlos a todos lo mejor que podía, demostrando que era un buen mayordomo.

—Aquí estaremos a salvo durante un tiempo —sentenció Minerva —. Tenemos mucho que hacer a partir de este momento, pero sería mejor que descansaseis un poco. Hermione, querida, sube a mi habitación y ve a por mis gafas. Las necesito —Hermione obedeció.

Lily se retiró del grupo y fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones del salón. Estaba llorando por la muerte de Severus. _Snape_, pensó Harry. Los había ayudado a escapar de los Carroñeros poniendo en peligro su propia vida, hasta que al final fue asesinado. Había sido su culpa que ahora estuviese muerto, pues él había pronunciado el nombre de Voldemort. Los demás parecían confusos y no sabían que hacer.

Harry se acercó hasta Lily.

—Lo siento mucho. Ha sido culpa mía que ahora… no esté aquí.

Ella alzó la vista y lo miró con ojos llorosos, pero de sus labios no salió palabra alguna, y volvió a esconder su cara entre sus manos. James le puso una mano en el hombro a Harry y le instó a no seguir intentándolo. Lo sacó fuera.

—Es mejor no hacer nada —confesó mientras miraba a Lily —. Acaba de perder a su marido. Es normal que esté así.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te casaste con ella? ¿Qué hiciste para que te rechazase?

El parecía no querer hablar de nada.

—Supongo que fui demasiado insistente y al final ella prefirió a Severus. Es normal, eran amigos desde que eran pequeños ―_En serio_, pensó Harry. ¿Amigos? Nunca lo supo ―. Y yo... ¿soy tu padre? ―Harry asintió ―. Pero estoy muerto.

―Te mataron cuando yo tenía un año. No te recuerdo pero... Dumbledore me ayudó a hacerlo.

James Potter no dijo nada más Harry tenía tantas cosas que preguntar, tantas cosas que saber y sin embargo no se atrevía a decir nada. Se retiró a la mesa del comedor y se sentó en una de las sillas, donde meditó sus decisiones. Molly y Minerva fueron a la cocina, mientras Ron y Ginny se quedaban en el recibidor y Hermione subía a la planta de arriba. Ron no le quitaba ojo de encima. James por su parte se había acercado hasta Lily.

—Hola, ¿puedo sentarme contigo?

Ella no articulo palabra alguna, pero permitió que se sentase a su lado. Estuvieron así durante un rato, en silencio.

—Lo lamento mucho, Lily —confesó él.

Lily alzó de nuevo la vista y lo miró.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Que siento mucho la muerte de Severus y que lo siento por ti.

—¿Estás de broma, no? ¿Qué vas a sentir tú por la muerte de Severus? Si os llevabais fatal en el colegio y nunca superaste nuestro matrimonio.

Él no supo que decir. En verdad nunca aceptó que Lily se casase con Severus en vez de con él.

—Sí es verdad, Lily. Nunca lo acepté. Y no trataré ahora de que estés conmigo. He cometido muchos errores a lo largo de mi vida y ahora pago por ellos.

Ella se quedó callada. En verdad era extraño el comportamiento del hombre.

—Está bien —se secó las lágrimas —. Hablando de otras cosas, ¿qué sabes de ese chico, Harry? ¿En verdad viene de otra realidad?

James pareció meditar lo que iba a decir. No sabía si decirle a Lily la verdad. La muerte de Severus había sido demasiado.

—Él es mi hijo, en otra realidad —ella enmudeció —. Pero según parece nunca le conocí, porque morí cuando él tenía un año.

—¿Y su madre? ¿Quién fue?

—Murió también cuando él tenía un año. No la conoces —mintió él.

—Estás mintiendo James. Sé que sabes quién es su madre.

Él no quería contárselo. Pero no tuvo más remedio.

— Su madre… eres tú Lily.

Ella no sabía que decir.

—¿Yo… soy su madre? No, debe ser un error. Yo no tengo hijos, nunca me he quedado embarazada.

—Hijos en esta realidad no, Lily, pero si en otra. Por desgracia nos mataron cuando Harry tenía un año.

Ella no quiso seguir hablando. Se levantó del sofá y fue hasta el comedor, donde Harry permanecía sentado en una de las sillas. Al verla se levantó. Lily se acercó hasta él y lo miró. Entonces, sin decir nada, simplemente lo abrazó. Harry pudo sentir su abrazo, su calor materno. James estaba enfrente de ellos, hasta que se acercó y los abrazó a los dos. Resultaba extraño que tres personas de la misma sangre estuviesen allí, apenas sin haberse visto desde hace tiempo y que en otro tiempo o realidad hubiesen sido una familia. Harry lloraba. Tras descansar, al día siguiente se encontraban todos en la mesa, dispuestos a tomar una decisión final. Harry se encontraba entre James y Lily. Enfrente de ellos estaban Minerva y Molly y a su lado Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué has decidido?

Harry pensó cada una de sus palabras.

—Podría volver ahora mismo al pasado y arreglar el entuerto, pero si algo siento es que vosotros no resolveréis vuestro problema. No creo que pudiese vivir con ese peso. Creo que… buscaré la manera de vencer a Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis.

Todos asintieron y algunos incluso se alegraron por ello.

—Y ¿cómo hace para parecer inmortal? —se aventuró a preguntar Hermione.

Harry no sabía qué decir ¿Debía contárselo? Los habían ayudado mucho, pero si los mortífagos los atrapaban, entonces conocerían el secreto. Sin embargo consideró que podrían ayudarle si se lo decía.

—Dumbledore me lo reveló. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado utiliza unos objetos especiales que atan su… alma al mundo de los vivos. Esos objetos son los Horrocruxes —todos estaban callados. Por lo visto no sabían de qué se trataban —. Los Horrocruxes son unos objetos que un mago hechiza para guardar en ellos una parte de su alma, de manera que ésta actúa como un recinto de protección y ata el alma del mago al mundo de los vivos, de manera que nunca puede morir. No hasta que el Horrocrux sea destruido.

—Entonces… —dijo Ron — ¿sólo tenemos que buscar ese… Horrocrux y destruirlo? ¿Entonces tendremos alguna oportunidad?

—El problema es que Quien-vosotros-sabéis no creo un solo Horrocrux. Creó seis para que hubiese siete partes de su alma. En mi realidad, llegamos a destruir dos, un diario que le perteneció y un anillo de su familia. Pero el problema es que lo más seguro es que en esta realidad no hayan sido destruidos y todos los Horrocruxes estén intactos. Dumbledore y yo llegamos a averiguar acerca de otros tres, una copa que perteneció a Helga Hufflepuff, un guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin y la serpiente de Quien-vosotros-sabéis. Pensamos que también habría un objeto perteneciente a Rowena Ravenclaw.

—¿Y sabes dónde pueden estar?

—Creemos que el guardapelo está en una cueva. El anillo es posible que en la cabaña de su abuelo. Sin embargo el paradero de los demás no es desconocido. Es posible que alguno esté en Hogwarts.

Todos se quedaron pensando durante un momento. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar y destruir tantos objetos juntos?

—Entonces debemos ponernos en marcha ¿no?

—He pensado que debo ir yo a buscarlos y que me llevaré a dos de vosotros conmigo, tal y como lo planeé en mi realidad y como quiso Dumbledore que fuera. Algunos de vosotros sois fugitivos y probablemente tengamos que viajar bastante. Es arriesgado.

Algunos iban a protestar, pero Lily los interrumpió.

—Si esa es tu decisión, la respetamos ¿a quién te llevarás?

—A Ron y a Hermione —al oír sus nombres, estos parecieron aceptar su decisión.

Tras no tener nada más que decir, se retiraron para prepararlo todo y que todo estuviese listo para su partida. Molly aprovisionó de alimentos a Hermione, quien los guardó en un bolso hechizado, además de una tienda de campaña para descansar por las noches. Ron y Harry no precisaban de muchos objetos materiales que llevar, salvo sus varitas mágicas. Por fin, el día había llegado, y Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en el rellano de la mansión, listos para irse.

—Sé que esto os puede parecer muy comprometido, pero vuestra misión supone sin duda depositar la fe del mundo en una sola oportunidad. No nos falléis —confesó Minerva.

Uno a uno fueron despidiéndose todos. Cuando salieron, Hermione, que podía desaparecerse, los llevó hasta un claro de un bosque. Montaron la tienda, junto con varios hechizos de ocultamiento y protección.

—Bien —dijo ella —. Debemos buscar, encontrar y destruir seis objetos mágicos que contiene porciones del alma del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

—Parece divertido —confesó Ron, y se rio.

A pesar de que en realidad ellos no le conocían, Harry se alegró de estar haciendo lo que hacía en ese momento con sus dos mejores amigos.

—¿Y a dónde vamos ahora? Sabemos que hay un Horrocrux en una cueva, otro posible en Hogwarts y otro en una cabaña de un pueblo. ¿A dónde vamos primero? —quiso saber Hermione.

—He pensado que primero podríamos ir a por el guardapelo de Slytherin, el problema es que desconozco dónde se encuentra la cueva. Sé que era el lugar de visitas del orfanato donde se crio él, pero aun así no sé dónde puede estar. Creo que si visitamos el orfanato, podremos averiguarlo.

—Entonces no perdamos más tiempo —sentenció Ron —. Vayamos a por el Horrocrux.

Desmontaron la tienda y se prepararon para desaparecerse. La próxima parada era Londres. Tras un corto viaje, aparecieron en una amplia calle por la que pasaban numerosos coches, y en las aceras los muggles se amontonaban e iban de aquí para allá. Harry reconoció la calle por haberla visto en el pensadero, pero no vio ningún orfanato.


	4. El final del camino

**4**

**El final del camino**

No había ningún orfanato en Vauxhall Road. En donde Harry suponía que debía de estar, sólo había un edificio de oficinas, del que entraban y salían hombres y mujeres con trajes y vestidos. Harry no se explicaba qué pasaba. Se acercó hasta un anciano barrendero que había allí y le preguntó si conocía un orfanato en esa calle.

—¿Un orfanato? ¿Se refiere al antiguo orfanato de Wool's? Chico lo derribaron hace años y ahora está este edificio de oficinas.

El hombre siguió barriendo. Harry miró a Ron y Hermione. ¿Qué hacían ahora?

—Si no hay orfanato, no sabremos dónde está la cueva. Si al menos pudiésemos viajar al pasado —dijo ella.

De repente y como si de una inspiración se tratase, Harry sacó el giratiempos.

—Podemos viajar al pasado.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron los dos al unísono.

—Sí, con esto —dijo señalando el giratiempos— Podemos viajar hasta cuando el orfanato estaba en pie y ver a dónde llevan a los niños.

—¿Estás seguro? —quiso saber Ron.

—Nunca he estado más seguro —se pasó la cadena por el cuello, e hizo lo mismo con los de Ron y Hermione. Cogió la esfera y le dio varias vueltas. Mientras la esfera giraba sin control, el tiempo deceleraba y retrocedía. Tras un rato, el edificio de oficinas empezó a desaparecer y en su lugar apareció un orfanato. El giratiempos paró y la manecilla marcó el año 1937.

Llovía a cántaros. La calle había cambiado mucho. Los edificios no eran tan altos, y los coches no eran modernos, sino de la época. Los hombres vestían gabardinas y las mujeres largos vestidos. El orfanato era un edificio de ladrillo rojo, muy antiguo y ennegrecido, como si las fábricas cercanas le hubiesen dado ese aspecto sucio y antihigiénico.

—Rápido, poneos la capa —dijo Harry sacando la vieja capa invisible y cubriéndolos. Tras asegurarse de que nadie los veía, entraron en el orfanato. Dentro se respiraba una atmósfera propia de la tristeza.

Las paredes blancas estaban desconchadas y hacía mucho frío. De vez en cuando alguna mujer iba y venía, pero ninguna se quedaba allí mucho tiempo. Se podían oír ruidos de niños. Llamaron a la puerta. Una mujer ataviada con una rebeca gris abrió la puerta.

—Buenos días —se presentó una voz que a Harry le sonó familiar —tengo una cita con la señora Cole. Me está esperando.

—Sígame por favor.

Los chicos vieron a un Albus Dumbledore considerablemente más joven. Vestía una túnica color morado. Las dos personas se perdieron por una de las puertas.

—¿Les seguimos?

—No hace falta —sentenció Harry —. Ya sé lo que va a pasar. Es mejor buscar algo que nos indique el emplazamiento de la cueva. Vamos.

Dumbledore iba a ver a Tom Ryddle para revelarle que era un mago y que podía ir a Hogwarts. Harry estuvo tentado de detenerle en su intento, o de deshacerse de Ryddle, pero no era conveniente cambiar más el pasado. Accedieron a otra sala. No se veía un alma y Harry pensó que estaban perdiendo un tiempo considerable. Aparecieron dos mujeres.

—Hola Martha ¿qué tal?

—Cansada. Amy Benson no hace más que dar problemas. A ver si los llevan a la playa y los perdemos de vista un rato. Por cierto ¿dónde es?

—Es en Chesil Beach.

—Eso está en Dorset, conozco el lugar. Hay un pueblo cercano llamado Chisswell. Vamos —confesó Hermione en voz baja y cogiéndolos a los dos se desapareció para aparecer más tarde en una pequeña playa. Allí también llovía y el mar estaba embravecido.

—Seguramente la cueva esté en ese acantilado de allí —apuntó Harry.

—Eso es Chesil Cove.

Se aparecieron en el acantilado. Harry se asomó al vacío y logró ver la entrada a la cueva.

—Muy bien, ya la hemos encontrado. Poneos la cadena. Volvemos.

Regresaron al futuro alternativo. Chisswell había crecido considerablemente. Bajaron hasta la entrada de la cueva y una vez dentro, una pared de piedra con algo escrito impedía el paso.

—_¡Lumos!_—exclamó Hermione y acercó la luz a la escritura —. Aquí dice _La única forma de pasar es gracias a un sacrificio de sangre mágica._Vaya, no creo que sea en serio. Seguramente haya que restregar la sangre de alguien en la roca. Lo haré yo misma.

—No, espera. Lo haré yo. No es bueno que te lastimes —dijo Ron, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros. Extendió su mano y dijo ―. _¡Diffindo!_

Un tajo superficial apareció en su mano, y la sangre escarlata empezó a manar. Pasó la mano herida por la roca y esta se despedazó, dejando libre el paso. Hermione curó la herida y los tres entraron. La cueva era bastante amplia. Un lago ocupaba el interior, y en el centro, un pequeño islote iluminado por luz verde. Cerca de ellos había un pequeño embarcadero con una barca blanca atada a un poste. Tenía capacidad para dos personas. Harry y Ron decidieron subir, dejando a Hermione en tierra para que esperase. Su hechizo de invocación del guardapelo no había dado efecto. Mientras navegaban por el agua, pudieron ver cientos de cadáveres. Inferis. Cuando el bote tocó tierra, bajaron al islote. En el centro había una vasija de mármol blanco. Se acercaron a ella y dentro había una especie de agua verde transparente en cuyo interior estaba el guardapelo. Harry invocó una copa y la llenó de poción, bajando el nivel. Se dispuso a beber, pero Ron lo detuvo.

—No, mejor que beba yo.

—Acabas de cortarte la mano para entrar en la cueva. No trates de hacerte el importante.

—No me hago el importante. Ese eres tú —y antes de que el otro pudiese replicar, se bebió el contenido de la copa. La llenó y vació en su garganta tres veces más, hasta que cayó arrodillado y empezó a gritar — ¡No! ¡A ellos no!

—¡Cálmate! —cogió la copa y la volvió a llenar, obligándolo a beber hasta que la vasija se quedó vacía. Entonces cogió el guardapelo y se lo guardó. Pero Ron estaba mal y pedía agua desesperado.

Cogió agua del lago con la copa y se la dio a Ron, pero los cadáveres empezaron a entrar en el islote para llevárselos consigo. Por suerte Hermione, desde el embarcadero, logró invocar llamas que los protegieron y obligaron a los Inferi a volver. Finalmente pudieron volver a tierra y marcharse. Tras aparecerse en un bosque y montar la tienda de campaña y los hechizos protectores, tocaba examinar el Horrocrux. Se lo pasaron entre los tres, hasta que Harry decidió abrirlo. Le pareció extraña la facilidad con las puertecillas doradas se abrieron. Dentro había una pequeña nota.

—Qué raro —leyó la nota —aquí dice que este no es el Horrocrux. Quien escribió la nota debió robarlo y cambiarlo por una copia. Dice que intentará destruirlo.

Los tres se quedaron desanimados.

—Entonces ¿es falso? —preguntó Ron, un poco molesto, pues se había tomado la poción para nada.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos. Entonces Hermione abrió ampliamente los ojos y chasqueó los dedos.

—¡Ya lo tengo! Podemos viajar al pasado y ver quién se llevó el guardapelo. No tenemos más que ir a la cueva y retroceder.

Aquella idea era buena y la más acertada a fin de cuentas. Regresaron a la cueva. Esta vez fueron Harry y Hermione quienes bajaron al islote del lago. Se pusieron la capa invisible y se rodearon los cuellos con la cadena del giratiempos y retrocedieron. Entonces alguien con capa negra llegó. Tras parar el giratiempos, pudieron ver, escondidos en la capa, como un hombre alto enfundado en capa negra llegaba con un elfo doméstico. _Kreacher_, pensó Harry. El hombre se bajó la capucha. A pesar de tener el pelo más largo y las facciones más marcadas, Harry lo recordaba igual cuando le vio en el partido. Regulus Black. Pareció darle unas órdenes a Kreacher. Sacó un guardapelo idéntico al original y luego se bebió la poción. Kreacher cambió los guardapelos y se quedó el original. Para cuando quiso coger agua para Regulus, los Inferi salieron y se llevaron el cuerpo de Regulus. Kreacher por su parte se marchó.

—Qué horror —dijo Hermione.

—Ya hemos visto suficiente, vámonos.

Regresaron. Ahora que sabían la identidad del ladrón del guardapelo, Harry sabía a dónde tenían que ir, a la mansión de Grimmauld Place. Se aparecieron frente a la casa, la cual se materializó enfrente de ellos. Harry abrió la puerta y los tres entraron. La casa parecía abandonada.

—Esta casa pertenecía a mi padrino hasta que la Orden del Fénix la utilizó como Cuartel General. Luego la heredé. Por lo menos ha podido aparecerse para nosotros, de lo contrario no sé dónde podríamos ocultarnos.

Hermione sacó su varita y dijo:

—_Homenum Revelio_. No parece que haya alguien en la casa —dijo en voz baja —. Vayamos con cuidado de todos modos. Podría ser que hubiese alguien oculto mediante un hechizo.

Accedieron al salón donde estaba la vitrina de objetos de la familia. Harry la abrió y buscó entre los objetos. Allí estaba el guardapelo, completamente dorado. Lo cogió y sintió como había algo que rebotaba en su interior. Estaba completamente frío.

—Bien, ya lo tenemos ¿Cómo lo destruimos? —quiso saber Ron.

—Pues… no lo sé. Creo que por el momento deberíamos dejarlo aquí, ya que no parece que nadie vaya a aparecer. En cuanto tengamos todos los Horrocruxes podremos pensar más tranquilamente en una forma de destruirlos.

—¡Alto! —gritó alguien.

—¡Hay alguien en la casa!

—¡Huyamos!

Sin poder utilizar la casa de Grimmauld Place para descansar, tuvieron que buscar otros sitios para ocultarse, más que nada porque Hermione era hija de muggles y podía ser descubierta por las autoridades.

Tomaron la decisión de ir a buscar el anillo, que seguramente se encontraría en la cabaña del abuelo de Voldemort, en el pueblo de Pequeño Hangleton. Tras dejar una pequeña casa que habían hechizado para ocultarse, se aparecieron en el poblado de Pequeño Hangleton. En lo alto de la colina, la mansión Ryddle se alzaba imponente y abandonada. Los tres caminaron por la calle principal del pueblo. Como no sabían dónde estaba la cabaña, le preguntaron a una mujer que en ese momento charlaba con una anciana frente a una taberna llamada El Ahorcado. Hermione les preguntó:

—Disculpen señoras, ¿saben dónde puedo encontrar la cabaña de los Gaunt?

—¿La cabaña de los Gaunt? Es al final de la calle y luego a la izquierda, cerca del bosque. Pero ten cuidado, aunque ahora no viva nadie en la casa Gaunt, ahí siempre han ocurrido cosas extrañas.

—Cecilia deja de desvariar, esa casa lleva abandonada años.

—Allí vivía una pérfida mujer que me quitó a mi prometido Tom Ryddle. Para cuando me casé, Tom regresó medio loco y perturbado…

—Gracias por la ayuda —dijo Hermione, pero las mujeres no la hicieron caso, pues siguieron chismorreando.

—Entremos un momento en la taberna — pidió Harry.

Los tres accedieron. El sitio era antiguo, casi como el Caldero Chorreante. Había bastantes personas dentro, la mayoría ancianos.

—Eh, Dot, ¿no crees que has bebido demasiado hoy?

—Cállate. ¿Te he contado alguna vez la historia de la muerte de los Ryddle, chico?

—Muchas veces señor, es la comidilla de este pueblo desde hace años.

—¿Y te he contado la historia de Ryddle y esa Gaunt?

Harry se acercó hasta el tal Dot.

—Yo nunca la he oído, ¿me la podría contar señor?

—Se dice que la chica Gaunt encandiló al atractivo Tom Ryddle, hijo de la familia Ryddle y que los dos se fugaron. Pero años después, Tom volvió un día bastante desorientado y sin saber qué había ocurrido, alegando que lo habían hechizado y que no recordaba nada de lo que le había pasado.

—¿Hechizado?

—Sí, se cree que esa tal Gaunt lo hechizó y le obligó a estar con ella en contra de su voluntad.

Tras eso, los tres salieron de la taberna. Decidieron ir primero a la mansión Ryddle, investigar un poco por allí, ya que podría ser que Voldemort hubiese dejado allí el anillo, aunque Harry no guardaba esperanzas, ya que esa casa no tenía nada de especial para Voldemort. Llegaron a los límites de los jardines y atravesaron la puerta de entrada de la verja, y de ahí a la entrada a la casa, que estaba cerrada.

—¡_Alohomora_! —gritó Hermione. Con un chasquido, la puerta se abrió.

La cocina estaba abandonada, toda cubierta de polverío y cacharros rotos, aunque había claras evidencias de que alguien (o algo, quiso pensar Harry) había estado viviendo recientemente. Salieron de la cocina al salón. Este tenía varios sillones muy ornamentados, pero igualmente cubiertos de suciedad. En la repisa de la chimenea había varias fotografías. Harry cogió una y quitó el polverío con una mano, en ella había tres personas. Un hombre anciano sentado sobre un sillón. Era calvo y tenía bigote. A su lado, sentada sobre una silla, una mujer mayor, con el pelo atado en un moño que le estiraba las facciones de la cara. Por último, de pie apoyando una mano en el sillón, un joven alto y apuesto, de pelo negro. Los abuelos y el padre de Voldemort. No venía ninguna fecha ni nada que pudiese asegurar cuando se hizo la foto. No había ninguna evidencia de que allí estuviese el anillo, por lo que subieron al piso de arriba, donde buscaron. Entraron en varias habitaciones, pero no encontraron nada más, por lo que abandonaron en sus intentos.

—Bueno, no está aquí —dijo Ron.

—Pero creo que podríamos utilizar esta casa para guardar los Horrocruxes ¿tú que dices? —preguntó Hermione a Harry.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Y dejaron allí el guardapelo, tras ocultar la habitación. Tras su fallida búsqueda, los tres salieron de la mansión y bajaron hasta la linde del bosque. Había una cabaña de madera, que parecía abandonada y sucia. Entraron los tres dentro. No había nadie… y tampoco había nada. La última vez que Harry estuvo allí, por decirlo así, ya que la vio a través del pensadero, había muchos muebles y sin embargo ahí no había nada. En el suelo había un agujero, como si alguien hubiese cavado en la tierra. Registran las habitaciones, pero no había nada.

—¿Qué significa esto? —dijo Harry — Dumbledore me dijo que lo encontró aquí. ¿Por qué no está?

—A lo mejor se lo han llevado, o lo han robado —propuso Ron.

—Eh, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

Entraron en la casa dos policías.

—Chicos aquí se ha producido un robo ¿qué hacéis en la escena del crimen? ¿No seréis los ladrones que se dejaron algo? ¿Alguna prueba incriminatoria quizás?

—Nosotros no hemos robado nada —se defendió Ron.

—Demasiado sospechoso ¿no crees John? Será mejor llevarlos a la comisaría de Gran Hangleton para interrogarlos.

Los chicos no pudieron argumentar nada más, porque los agentes los esposaron y se los llevaron de allí. Consideraron no utilizar la magia para huir con tal de no levantar sospechas. Los subieron en un coche de policía y los llevaron a Gran Hangleton. Una vez allí los llevaron a comisaría, donde los interrogaron. No se creyeron ninguna de sus respuestas y como consecuencia los encerraron en el calabozo. Mientras estaban encerrados, decidieron que no iba a quedarse allí mucho tiempo más

—¿A qué esperamos? Vámonos —sentenció Ron. Sacó su varita y con ella apuntó a la cerradura — _¡Alohomora!_

La puerta se abrió. Harry les puso la capa y salieron despacio, cuando de repente:

—Señor comisario —dijo alguien —hemos atrapado a los ladrones de Pequeño Hangleton y traemos el botín, pero a decir verdad es un botín muy raro.

—Esperad —dijo Harry en voz baja —. Vamos a echar un vistazo a ese botín.

Entraron dentro de la sala por la que accedió el comisario. En una mesa, un agente había depositado una serie de objetos, la mayoría libros.

—Mire comisario, la mayoría son libros de brujería, hay también pieles de serpiente, una bola de cristal, varias dagas y un extraño anillo —el agente cogió un anillo dorado y se lo dio.

—Vaya, que anillo más curioso. Parece de oro puro, y la piedra engarzada… bueno es una piedra basta, ni siquiera se molestaron en tallarla. Creo que me lo llevaré para analizarlo. A mi mujer le gustará mucho.

—Pero… señor es una prueba incriminatoria.

—Es que no ve que con todo esto es suficiente. Además, los pueden acusar de practicar brujería. Siempre he pensado que ese pueblo, Pequeño Hangleton, es muy raro y ocurren cosas extrañas, como ese triple asesinato hace unos cincuenta años.

Sin decir nada más, el comisario salió de la sala y se fue a su despacho. Los tres chicos bajo la capa lo siguieron. Si se le ocurría ponerse el anillo, quién sabe lo que podía llegar a pasar. Entraron en el despacho, pero ya era demasiado tarde y el comisario se ponía en ese mismo momento el anillo en el dedo. Al instante ocurrieron varias cosas a la vez. Un grito, un portazo, un hechizo y los tres chicos empuñaban sus varitas hacia el hombre, quien se había desplomado, muerto. El anillo portaba una maldición. Harry lo recordaba por la mano ennegrecida de Dumbledore, por lo que un muggle no la resistiría. Sin embargo no se esperaban lo que estaba a punto de pasar. El cuerpo inanimado del comisario se levantó, como si fuera un Inferi.

—_¡Desmaius!_—gritó Harry. El hechizo empujó al cadáver contra la pared, pero este volvió a levantarse. _No se puede aturdir a un cadáver_pensó Harry. ¿Y ahora qué?

—_¡Incárcero!_ —exclamó Hermione. Corrió hasta el cadáver y le quitó el anillo, el cual guardó en su bolso — ¡Larguémonos!

Se dispusieron a salir del despacho y de la comisaría, pero tres agentes entraron y vieron lo que había dentro.

—¡Alerta! ¡Alerta! ¡Han matado al comisario!

—¡No tenemos tiempo! —gritó Harry y apuntó a uno de los agentes, que en ese momento sacaba una pistola — _¡Expelliarmus!_—la pistola del agente salió disparada. Ron y Hermione, por su parte aturdieron a los otros dos.

Salieron del despacho y se desaparecieron a tiempo para aparecer en la cabaña de Gaunt. Hermione sacó el anillo y se lo pasó a Harry. Era totalmente dorado, con una piedra bruta engarzada, la cual llevaba una especie de grabado, un triángulo con una esfera y una línea vertical en el interior.

—Qué símbolo más extraño, nunca lo había visto —dijo Ron.

—Tienes razón, parece una runa o algo así, o un escudo de armas diría yo.

—Creo que es el escudo de armas de la familia Peverell, de la que descienden los Gaunt.

—Pues que escudo más raro… Peverell… son una familia muy antigua.

Tras ver que ya lo tenían todo y no necesitaban nada más, se desaparecieron para llegar hasta la entrada de la Mansión Ryddle, donde en su interior dejaron el anillo, junto al guardapelo. Tocaba ahora descansar y prepararse para buscar el siguiente. Los tres chicos debatieron durante largo y tendido sobre el Horrocrux que debían buscar ahora. El diario y el que probablemente perteneció a Ravenclaw estaban en paradero desconocido. Nagini seguramente se encontraría donde estuviese el mismo Voldemort y la Copa de Hufflepuff también estaba desaparecida. Había sido fácil buscar y encontrar el guardapelo y el anillo, porque conocían o intuían el lugar donde podían estar, pero de los demás no tenían ni idea.

—¿Y el diario? —preguntó Hermione

—Lo destruí en segundo, pero si las cosas han cambiado, seguramente esté intacto. Sé que Él se lo legó a Lucius Malfoy, pero ahora que sigue vivo, dudo mucho que lo hiciese. Seguramente lo haya escondido, como hizo con el guardapelo y el anillo. Él no necesita amigos para confiarles cosas. El diario poseyó a Ginny durante un tiempo

—¿Y el que perteneció a Ravenclaw? —quiso saber Ron.

—Ni idea. Quizás esté en Hogwarts.

—Creo que podríamos intentarlo con la Copa de Hufflepuff. Dumbledore me contó que perteneció a una mujer llamada Hepzibah Smith, hasta que Voldemort se la robó. Quizás la escondió en la casa de esa mujer, para evitar tener que buscar un sitio propio. Si no es así, al menos podremos buscar pistas que nos lleven hasta su paradero.

—Pero… ¿Cómo sabremos dónde vivía? —preguntó escéptico Ron.

—El Ministerio llevaba un registro de las viviendas de los magos. Quizás sepamos dónde vivía si buscamos la dirección. Pero el Ministerio hace años que fue arrasado y ya no queda nada —contestó Hermione.

—No si podemos viajar al pasado —sentenció Harry.

Se aparecieron en la antigua entrada del Ministerio. Una vez allí bajaron por la destartalada cabina telefónica. Como dijo Hermione, del Ministerio no quedaban más que escombros. Se pusieron los tres la cadena al cuello y viajaron unos años atrás. Aparecieron en el Atrio, en el que no había nadie, pues no era hora de abrir. Descendieron por el ascensor hasta la planta del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, donde se ubicaba uno de los despachos encargados de la ubicación espacial de los magos y las brujas. Tras llegar, buscaron en los registros la casa de Hepzibah Smith, hasta que dieron con ella. Estaba en High Street 12, en el barrio de Wandsworth. Se aparecieron directamente hasta allí y volvieron al presente. La casa, antigua y señorial, estaba abandonada. Entraron en ella bajo la capa invisible. El interior estaba patas arriba, como si lo hubieran saqueado y Harry creía saber quiénes fueron. Llegaron hasta una especie de salón de té, donde un enorme diván y varias mesas y sillas estaban desperdigadas por la sala.

—No creo que esté aquí. Parece como si alguien hubiese desvalijado la casa. Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis buscaría un sitio mejor —sentenció Harry.

De repente su pie pisó un viejo papel rugoso. Lo cogió y lo leyó en voz alta a los otros dos:

_Querida Hepzibah:_

_Me preguntaba si podría visitarla esta tarde. Me gustaría poder tomar el té con usted y hablar de negocios. Sé que no querrá entregarme la copa, pero al menos no querrá desaprovechar tan agradable tarde conmigo, como yo tampoco lo deseo._

_Atentamente:_

_Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, 16 de octubre de 1947_

Había puesto una fecha. No sabía que Voldemort soliese firmar poniendo la fecha.

—Ahora que sabemos la fecha exacta, podremos viajar hasta el pasado y ver donde dejó él la Copa.

Se pusieron la capa de nuevo y retrocedieron hasta 1947, a la tarde del 16 de octubre. Una vez allí, Harry recordó el recuerdo que le enseñó Dumbledore y vio a Hepzibah tumbada en el diván hablando con Ryddle. Le estaba enseñando la Copa y el guardapelo. Horrorizados vieron como la mató. Tras guardarse el guardapelo, llamó a alguien. Ante el joven apareció otro chico, apuesto y joven. Sin embargo Harry reconoció en él a Rodolphus Lestrange.

—¿Mi señor?

—Rodolphus, necesito que guardes esta copa en tu cámara de Gringotts. Guárdala bien, porque es una herencia de familia.

—Sí, mi señor —y ambos se desaparecieron.

—Ya sabemos dónde se encuentra —determinó Harry. Era hora de volver al futuro.

Una vez allí sabían que debían ir a Gringotts para entrar en la Cámara de los Lestrange y coger la Copa. Decidieron que Ron entrase en el Banco alegando que quería sacar algo de la cuenta, mientras Harry y Hermione buscaban la Cámara. Bueno, buscar era la palabra. Seguramente tendrían que usar a un duende para hacerlo. Al día siguiente fueron al Callejón Diagon, donde caminaron hasta el Banco. Una vez dentro, Ron habló con un duende alegando que le gustaría entrar en su Cámara. Al fin estuvieron solos y Harry aprovechó para apuntar con su varita al duende y decir:

—¡_Imperio_!

Sintió como una conexión se creaba entre su mano y la varita, y podía notar como su magia dominaba al pequeño ser. Se quitó la capa, descubriendo también a Hermione.

—Tranquila, está poseído. Vamos, le he ordenado que nos lleve a la Cámara de los Lestrange.

Descendieron con el carro hasta las profundidades de la cueva. Una vez llegaron a su destino, las entradas a las Cámaras parecían ser muy antiguas, como si perteneciesen a familias muy poderosas. Llegaron a la que era la Cámara de los Lestrange. Harry obligó al duende a abrirla. Y los cuatro entraron en ella. La sala estaba repleta de oro y tesoros. Buscaron la copa hasta dar con ella en lo alto de una estantería.

—Ha sido demasiado fácil ¿no crees? —preguntó Ron.

De repente se abrió la puerta. Los cuatro se cubrieron con la capa y se retiraron a una esquina. En la Cámara entraron Rodolphus y Bellatrix Lestrange, ataviados con caras vestimentas.

—Te he dicho que no Rodolphus, no vamos a comprar eso. Al Señor Tenebroso no le gustará.

—Siempre hablando de él. No siempre vamos a estar dependiendo de su poder.

—Somos sus mortífagos, idiota. Claro que tenemos que depender de él. Vamos coge la Copa, el señor quiere ocultarla en un lugar mejor.

Harry maldijo para sí. Si se llevaban la Copa entonces perderían su oportunidad. Tras ver como se la llevaban, decidieron seguirlos hasta la salida, donde se dispusieron a seguirlos. Harry iba a agarrarse a ellos, pero Hermione se lo impidió.

—¡_Secciemento_!

Los Lestrange se habían desaparecido.

—¿Qué has hecho? Ahora no sabemos a dónde han ido.

—Claro que sí. Agarraos a mí.

Se aparecieron en medio de un campo, sólo alterado por una gran mansión, donde los Lestrange entraban. Era una casa señorial, que seguramente debía tener muchos años. Debía ser su hogar. Sigilosamente entraron en la casa. Vieron como Rodolphus depositaba la Copa encima de una mesa y se iba a una habitación contigua. Sin más dilación, Harry se hizo con la Copa y se marcharon. Se aparecieron en la Mansión Ryddle, donde dejaron la Copa junto al anillo y al guardapelo. Tenían tres Horrocruxes, y faltaban otros tres. Les quedaba por saber dónde estaban dos de ellos y a Harry sólo se le ocurría un lugar para buscar, Hogwarts, pues el diario no lo podía tener Malfoy, ya que Voldemort no desapareció y por tanto Lucius no pudo hacerse con él.

Viajaron hasta las ruinas del castillo. Una vez entraron dentro, subieron hasta la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, o lo que quedaba de ella, pues la torre de Ravenclaw estaba derruida. Lograron dar con los restos y casualmente encontraron la estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw, de la que no pudieron distinguir nada más que una diadema de piedra.

—Dicen que Rowena Ravenclaw poseía una diadema que potenciaba su inteligencia —contó Hermione mientras se sentaba en los restos de un desvencijado sillón.

—¿En serio? —quiso saber Harry.

—En efecto. Al parecer la diadema fue robada por la hija de Rowena, Helena, quien huyó a los bosques de Albania, donde murió a manos del Barón Sanguinario tras que esta le rechazase. Al parecer la diadema se quedó allí.

—Albania… allí fue donde Él permaneció escondido en mi realidad. Quizás encontró allí la diadema… y la convirtió en un Horrocrux.

—¿Sugieres que viajemos al Bosque de Albania para buscar esa diadema? —preguntó Ron.

—El Bosque de Albania es enorme Ron, jamás la encontraríamos. Antes nos perderíamos. No. Creo que Él la encontró y se la llevó de allí. Hogwarts es el único lugar que se me ocurre para esconderla.

—¿Pero dónde? ¿En qué parte del castillo? ¿Qué lugar lo suficientemente escondido es apto para esconder un objeto que no quieres que nadie encuentre? Sobre todo con las exhaustivas búsquedas que se han hecho en el castillo —de repente le vino la inspiración a la cabeza —. Eso es…

—¿Qué? —dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez.

—Hay un lugar donde puedes guardar algo sin que nadie lo descubra jamás.

—¿Qué sitio? —quiso saber Hermione.

—La Sala de los Menesteres. Es una enorme sala que cambia siempre que alguien lo desee. Vamos, la sala se encuentra en el séptimo piso. ¡Vamos!

Corrieron hasta subir al séptimo piso, que se encontraba abierto al aire libre. En ese estado, la sala no estaría. Pero Harry no perdía la esperanza.

—Retrocederemos al pasado.

—Harry —dijo Hermione — ¿Crees que es conveniente? Los giratiempos no están hechos para retroceder tanto. Si se usan con moderación no pasa nada, pero si se les da un uso excesivo, corren el riesgo de estropearse.

—Pero Hermione, es nuestra única solución.

La chica aceptó a regañadientes y se puso la cadena. Inmediatamente viajaron al pasado, cuando el colegio estaba en pie y se encontraban seguramente enfrente de la Sala. Aparecieron frente a la pared donde estaría la Sala de los Menesteres. El castillo estaba en pie, en silencio y sin signos de haber sido arrasado. Caminaron tres veces por delante hasta que vislumbraron la puerta. Entraron por ella y al instante estuvieron frente a una inmensa sala del tamaño de una catedral que albergaba millones de objetos grandes y pequeños, nuevos y antiguos, inofensivos y peligrosos. Anduvieron entre los artilugios.

—Buscad la diadema, tiene que estar por aquí. Ahora que lo recuerdo, llegué a ver una diadema la última vez que estuve aquí —confesó Harry.

Buscaron y buscaron hasta que la vieron, sobre un alto armario sobre el que reposaba un busto de un mago anciano y feo que portaba una diadema. Ron trepó hasta él y cogió la diadema. Tras eso, salieron de la Sala. Pero inmediatamente oyeron ruidos. Explosiones y gritos, como si alguien estuviese atacando el castillo. Partes del techo se caían y estampaban contra el suelo.

—¡Oh no, mirad! —dijo Hermione.

Contemplaron a través de una ventana como miles y miles de personas ataviadas con túnicas negras se agolpaban a las puertas del castillo, acompañados de gigantes, acromántulas y dementores. Muchos disparaban rayos verdes con sus varitas, los cuales estallaban en los muros y ventanas del castillo. De este a su vez salían rayos rojos que golpeaban a miembros del ejército.

—¡Están atacando el castillo! —gritó Ron —¡Estamos en la época en que lo invadieron! Tenemos que irnos antes de que los mortífagos y Quién-Tú-Sabes entren. Dumbledore está muerto, por lo que será difícil que resistan mucho tiempo.

Por el pasillo empezaron a pasar alumnos corriendo y gritando. Algunos portaban sus varitas o ayudaban a los más jóvenes a esconderse, ya que la huida era imposible. Al verlo, Harry se quería quedar a ayudar. Sacó su varita.

—¡No! —exclamó Hermione —¡No podemos intervenir, o cambiaremos el curso de los acontecimientos!

—¡Vámonos de aquí antes de que nos pase algo! —dijo Harry mientras cogía el giratiempos y se lo ponía a los otros dos.

El tiempo empezó a pesar rápidamente entre ellos hasta que aparecieron de nuevo en el castillo, con la única diferencia de que seguía en pie y a oscuras. Caminaron por los pasillos buscando alguna evidencia de en qué año se encontraban. Oyeron ruidos, gritos que venían del Gran Comedor. Bajaron hasta él. Cuando llegaron, vieron que este estaba abarrotado de alumnos y profesores. Pero también había personas con túnicas negras, todas rodeando a dos personas, el director Dumbledore y Voldemort, los dos portando sus varitas y apuntándose mutuamente.

—No puedes conseguir lo que te propones, Tom.

—¡Ah no, Dumbledore! He vencido viejo y tú… ¡has perdido! ¡_Avada Kedavra_!

El rayo verde golpeó contra el pecho del anciano, que cayó estático hacia atrás, su cuerpo golpeando el frío y duro suelo, mientras los alumnos y profesores gritaban, y los mortífagos profesaban gritos de triunfo y júbilo. De repente hubo estallidos y cientos de magos, aurores como pudo ver Harry, empezaron a atacar a los mortífagos, quienes se batieron en retirada.

—¡Mejor que nos vayamos! ¡No sé qué ha pasado, pero espero que podamos volver! —gritó Harry mientras se volvían a poner la cadena del giratiempos y volvían a su tiempo desde el Gran Comedor.

Pero al instante supieron que no habían vuelto, pues el castillo seguía en pie. En la amplia estancia, los alumnos y profesores se encontraban en sus mesas y el Sombrero Seleccionador estaba encima de su taburete.

—Debe ser la Ceremonia de Selección —dijo Ron —Mirad…

La profesora McGonagall apareció acompañando a un grupo de alumnos. Cuando llegaron frente al taburete se detuvieron y la profesora empezó a llamar a la gente. Tras varios alumnos:

—¡Black, Sirius!

Un chico de porte majestuoso y pelo negro sedoso y brillante avanzó hasta el taburete y se sentó, poniéndose el Sombrero en la cabeza.

—¡Gryffindor! —gritó este tras pensárselo un rato.

El chico fue a sentarse entre cuchicheos de la gente. Y era normal, pues un Black nunca había conocido alguna otra Casa más que la de Slytherin. Más tarde la profesora llamó otra vez:

—¡Evans, Lily!

Una chica de pelo rojizo y alta fue a sentarse. Nada más ponerse el Sombrero, este exclamó:

—¡Gryffindor!

Después de que la chica se sentase, y tras ver como Remus y Peter eran seleccionados también para Gryffindor, llegó el turno de:

—¡Potter, James!

Un chico de pelo negro azabache y revuelto subió las escaleras. Al igual que Lily, nada más ponerse el Sombrero este gritó la casa de los leones. Al rato, la profesora llamó a otro chico:

—¡Snape, Severus!

El futuro Profesor de Pociones se sentó y el Sombrero lo seleccionó para Slytherin. Mientras tanto, Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron de la sala contigua.

—¿Pero qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó indignada Hermione —¿Por qué no volvemos al futuro?

—No lo entiendo, se supone que tendría que funcionar, a menos que se… haya estropeado. Probemos otra vez.

Habían llegado al piso segundo y estaban frente a los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona. Usaron de nuevo el giratiempos y de nuevo vieron que Hogwarts seguía en pie. No sabían cuánto habían retrocedido. Entonces de repente vieron a un chico alto y de pelo negro caminar rápido hacia los lavabos. En su mano llevaba un pequeño diario. Su túnica portaba los colores de Slytherin, verde y plateado. Harry sabía quién era. Tom Ryddle. Sigilosamente lo siguieron hasta el baño. Se paró frente a los lavaderos y empezó a hablar en siseos, pero Harry lo entendió perfectamente:

—_Ábrete_.

Uno de los lavabos se abrió, tal y como Harry lo recordaba y de él salió una enorme serpiente repleta de escamas y con los ojos cerrados. Por lo visto el basilisco no podía mirar directamente al Heredero de Slytherin. Inmediatamente oyeron la voz de una chica.

—¿Quién anda ahí? Esto es un baño de chicas… ¡Márchate! —ordenó la voz que Harry reconoció como la de Myrtle la Llorona. De improviso, Ryddle ordenó algo al basilisco.

—¡_Mátala_!

La gran serpiente se acercó hasta la chica abriendo sus ojos amarillos que la asesinaron. Los tres chicos contemplaron horrorizados como Myrtle caía al suelo muerta. Después vieron a Ryddle descendiendo al pasadizo con el diario.

—Vamos, los profesores no tardarán en aparecer. Poneos la cadena.

De nuevo viajaron en el tiempo. Y de nuevo Hogwarts estaba en pie, pero distinto. Había partes que parecían estar siendo construidas y faltaba mucha decoración. De repente vieron a una rechoncha mujer rubia y bajita caminar muy deprisa. La siguieron. A mitad de camino se cruzó con una mujer alta y castaña, de porte señorial que iba acompañada de un hombre pelirrojo y fuerte que vestía un traje de caballero. Tras seguirlos, vieron que se encontraron con un hombre con cara de mono que vestía una túnica esmeralda.

—Por Merlín, Godric… ¿Es que no te vas a dignar en ayudarnos en las difíciles tareas de construcción del castillo?

—Lo haría encantado si vos estuvieses más ocupada en tan difícil tarea que fácilmente puede ser hecha con magia, que en traer elfos domésticos al Castillo, mi querida Helga. Sabes que estoy en contra de la esclavitud.

—Otro de tus aburridos sermones por la libertad no, Godric.

—Tranquila mi estimada Rowena, que no pienso volver a aburrir a nadie y menos a vos.

El hombre con cara de mono, que los chicos supieron que era Salazar Slytherin, habló:

—Silencio —dijo cortante —. Aún tenemos que ver la forma con la que seleccionaremos a nuestros alumnos. Ya sabéis que yo sólo quiero a alumnos astutos y con gran determinación… y que sean sangre limpia.

—Pues los míos serán aquellos dotados de una gran inteligencia y que sean creativos —sentenció Rowena Ravenclaw.

—Pues yo —confesó Godric mirando tajante a Slytherin —aceptaré a todo aquel que posea habilidades mágicas, ya sea hijo de magos, de muggles o mestizo. Pero eso sí, es mi deber aceptar sólo a aquellos que sean valientes de corazón.

—Tú y tu ridícula valentía… —se burló Slytherin —. ¿Y tú, Helga, qué deseas para tus alumnos?

—Yo no deseo para mis alumnos, mi querido Salazar, nada. Aceptaré a todos aquellos que vosotros no queráis.

—Pero… nosotros solos no podremos seleccionarlos. No debemos someterlos a prueba para determinar cuáles son sus características: valentía, inteligencia, astucia o ninguna de ellas —explicó Rowena.

—Bueno, la verdad es que tenía una idea —confesó Godric y sacó un pequeño objeto de tela, que estaba enrollado. Al desenrollarlo, los chicos vieron que se trataba del Sombrero Seleccionador.

—¿Tu viejo sombrero, Godric?

—En efecto. Propongo que depositemos en él parte de nuestras habilidades y deseos para que así sepa de nosotros, y sepa a quién seleccionar cada vez que alguien se ponga el sombrero. Mirad… ―Y cogiendo su varita, una hebra plateada fue sacada de su cabeza y depositada en el sombrero. Los demás fundadores comprendieron e hicieron lo mismo. Tras eso, Godric dio unos toques en el Sombrero, quien cobró vida —. Saludos, Sombrero.

—Hola de nuevo, señor Gryffindor. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Permíteme decirte que a partir de este momento, eres el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts y que te encargarás de asignar a cada alumno a su respectiva Casa ¿Estás dispuesto a ello?

—Será un placer dedicarme a tan noble tarea.

Hermione, con los ojos soñadores, le indicó a Harry que debían irse. Este nuevamente, rezando porque el giratiempos funcionase, lo accionó de nuevo. Tras un largo rato, se encontraban entre las ruinas del castillo. Habían vuelto. Y lo que era aún mejor, Harry sabía dónde estaba el diario. En la Cámara Secreta. Tras decírselo a los otros dos, caminaron hasta los lavabos de Myrtle la Llorona. La entrada estaba abierta, por lo que descendieron a través de ella. Caminaron por los angostos túneles hasta llegar a la entrada de la Cámara, y de ahí a la amplia Sala. Como Harry imaginó, el diario estaba allí, a los pies de una estatua. La sala estaba medio inundada, producto quizás de la destrucción del castillo. Pudieron ver que el basilisco yacía muerto bajo una montaña de rocas. Cogieron el diario y se fueron. Llegaron a la mansión Ryddle, depositando los últimos Horrocruxes junto a los demás: el guardapelo, el anillo y la copa. Ya sólo faltaba la serpiente. De repente:

—¡Alto! —gritó una figura encapuchada que los apuntaba con su varita.

Otros cuatro encapuchados aparecieron, todos portando sus varitas. Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort, también apareció, deslizándose por el suelo y posicionándose en torno a los Horrocruxes. Estaban muy cerca de destruirla. Instintivamente, Ron conjuró una especie de niebla alrededor de los tres, Harry aprisionó la serpiente junto a los Horrocruxes, de manera que no podían huir y Hermione invocó unas llamas que impactaron contra los objetos. Harry estuvo a tiempo de ver como los seis Horrocruxes se destruían con el fuego. Los mortífagos por su parte gritaban y huían despavoridos. Hermione agarró a Harry y a Ron y se desaparecieron para aparecerse en la calle. Contemplaron como la mansión se desintegraba al ser devorado por llamas que aumentaban de tamaño. Cuando la casa desapareció, el fuego se extinguió.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Harry.

—Eso fue el Fuego Demoníaco, un hechizo oscuro que conjura llamas que no se extinguen. Por desgracia los Horrocruxes y la serpiente estaban dentro —contestó Hermione.

—Pero por suerte vi cómo eran destruidos.

—Eso es genial —dijo Ron —así ya podremos destruir a Quien-Tú-Sabes.

—Será mejor que primero vayamos a ver a los demás —confesó Hermione mientras los cogía de nuevo y se desaparecían de allí.

Se aparecieron en Brighton y Hove, frente a la casa de Minerva. Llamaron y esperaron. Drake Kent abrió la puerta.

—Señorita Drew, ha vuelto.

—Hola de nuevo Drake. ¿Está Amanda?

El hombre asintió y los dejó pasar. Tras esperar un rato, Minerva, Molly, James y Lily aparecieron, todos sorprendidos al verlos.

—¿Qué tal ha ido? —preguntó James.

—Encontramos todos los Horrocruxes y conseguimos destruirlos —confesó Harry.

—Eso es perfecto. Será mejor prepararse para enfrentarnos Él.

—Tienes razón Minerva, pero tengo que hacerlo yo, no quiero que nadie más lo intente.

La mujer asintió, y al rato se marcharon. Se aparecieron en las ruinas de Hogwarts. Filch no estaba por ninguna parte. Como no sabían dónde estaba Voldemort, en vez de ir a hasta él, él iría hasta ellos. Harry se subió a un montículo y gritó.

—¡Voldemort! —a modo de llamada.

Inmediatamente los Carroñeros aparecieron y todos se enzarzaron en una batalla, donde rayos rojos se entrecruzaban con verdes.

—¡_Desmaius_! —gritaba Harry hacia uno de ellos.

—¡_Avada Kedavra_! —exclamaba otro. Finalmente sólo quedó uno.

—Tú —le llamó Harry —. Tienes suerte. Ve a llamar a tu señor y dile que le esperamos en las ruinas de Hogwarts, que le plantamos cara, y que si no aparece será un cobarde. El Carroñero se desapareció de allí. Al rato, Voldemort, acompañado de varios de sus mortífagos, hizo aparición.

—¿Quién osa desafiarme a mí? —preguntó con un siseo de voz.

—Yo oso a hacerlo. Harry Potter.

—Idiota. Eres un idiota, chico. Los más grandes magos se han enfrentado a mí, incluido Dumbledore y ahora están muertos. Muy bien, acabemos con esto. Sabrás que cometes un error ¿no?

—No lo creas.

Voldemort desenvainó su varita y apuntó con ella a Harry. Comenzaron a dar vueltas en círculo, sin quitarse la mirada de encima, con sus respectivos aliados a cada lado.

—¿Y cómo vas a vencerme, Harry Potter?

—De la única forma que he sabido hacer, encontrando y destruyendo tus Horrocruxes. Ahora no eres más que un simple mortal.

Voldemort pareció palidecer. Pero al instante volvió en sí.

—Aunque lo hayas hecho, no debes de tener más de dieciséis años ¿me equivoco? Y mi poder es muy superior al tuyo, mocoso. Puedo notarlo

—Tal vez, pero eso no quita de que si no lo hago yo, otro lo hará. Tu alma ya ha sido muy maltratada como para crear nuevos Horrocruxes. Y dudo mucho de que queden objetos mágicos milenarios o importantes para ellos. Terminemos de una vez.

Ambos alzaron sus varitas, pronunciando sus hechizos.

—¡_Avada Kedavra_! —gritó Voldemort.

Pero Harry no fue lo bastante rápido, cogió el giratiempos y lo accionó. Al instante, Voldemort y la estancia entera desaparecieron para volver a aparecer, esta vez rodeados de alumnos. Detrás de él estaba Dumbledore.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntaba extrañado Dumbledore.

—Época equivocada —dijo Harry y salió corriendo afuera para volver a accionar el giratiempos.

Volvió al presente. En el Gran Comedor se había desatado una batalla entre mortífagos y aliados. Mientras, Ron y otros salían. Al ver a Harry, Voldemort lo persiguió por entre las ruinas del castillo, pero Harry cogió a Ron y se lo llevó a otro tiempo, hasta la época de los Merodeadores, con la mala suerte de que Ron se chocó con Remus.

—Vaya, lo siento.

Cuando se alejó, Harry y Ron volvieron al futuro. La lucha seguía y se encontraba en su máximo apogeo, mientras ambos bandos blandían sus armas y los hechizos volaban de aquí para allá. Esta vez fue con Hermione cuando Harry accionó el giratiempos para acabar en la época de Dumbledore en el colegio. Tras poderle ver de joven, regresaron de nuevo al Gran Comedor.

—¡_Accio giratiempos_! —gritó Voldemort —. Ya no podrás saltar más en el tiempo Potter. Es tu hora ¡_Avada Kedavra_!

El rayo verde golpeó a Harry en el pecho, haciéndole caer hacia atrás. Cuando despertó, vio que Voldemort se levantaba. Por lo visto había caído también.

—Esta vez no habrá problemas ¡_Incárcero_!

Unas finas hebras fueron lanzadas hacia Harry, el cual gritó.

—¡_Protego_! —un escudo lo protegió.

—¡_Crucio_!

Demasiado tarde. La maldición golpeó al muchacho, quien se retorcía de dolor. Los demás trataron de ayudarlo, pero Voldemort conjuró un círculo de fuego que se elevó varios metros. Por suerte Harry pudo liberarse de la maldición.

—¡_Crucio_! —gritó esta vez él. La maldición derribó a Voldemort, pero no parecía que se retorciese de dolor.

El hombre se levantó, riéndose como un desquiciado.

—¿Acaso crees que con tus patéticas maldiciones conseguirás vencerme? ¡_Bombarda_!

—¡_Deprimo_!

Una gran explosión se produjo entre ambos, apagando las llamas momentáneamente y volviéndolas a crear.

—¡_Serpensortia_! —exclamó Voldemort —¡_Engorgio_! —de repente una enorme serpiente creció ante Harry.

Con su varita, Harry invocó las llamas para que envolviesen a la serpiente, pero de nada sirvió.

—¡_Reducto_! —gritó alguien desde fuera. Era Ginny. La serpiente estalló en mil pedazos.

—¡Maldita! ¡_Avada Kedavra_!

—¡No! —gritó Harry, pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues la maldición golpeó en el pecho de la joven, cayendo muerta —¡_Expelliarmus_!

—¡_Avada Kedavra_! —volvió a gritar Voldemort, esta vez hacia Harry.

Dos rayos, uno rojo y otro verde, se entrecruzaron. El rojo despojaba a Voldemort de su varita de tejo, mientras que el verde golpeó a Harry y rebotó, volviendo a Voldemort y derribándolo. Mientras todos estallaban en gritos de júbilo, Harry podía contemplar como una neblina salía del cuerpo de Voldemort y con un mudo grito se marchaba de allí. _No está muerto_, pensó Harry. Días después, la normalidad había vuelto al mundo de los magos. Todo había cambiado. Hogwarts estaba siendo reconstruido, y James y Lily empezaban a salir juntos. Pero el único que no parecía estar feliz era Harry.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntaba Ron, acompañado de Hermione.

—Esto ahora está bien, pero mi mundo, mi realidad, no lo está. Debo volver.

Los dos asintieron.

—Te vamos a echar de menos —confesaba Hermione.

Se abrazaron y cuando se separaron, Harry cogió el giratiempos y lo accionó. Volvió a la época de los Merodeadores.

—¡Eh Mary! —dijo al ver a Mary MacDonald mientras su otro yo se marchaba con el giratiempos.

—¡Hola Stuart!

—Oye ¿damos un paseo? Quería hablarte de Sirius.

Al rato subió hasta la entrada del despacho del director y accionó el giratiempos. Cuando volvió, Hogwarts estaba en pie.

—Veo que has conseguido volver.

—Profesor Dumbledore…

—¡_Obliviate_!

Harry se quedó estático un momento, sin saber que pensar.

—¿Me devuelves eso?

—Sí claro… tenga.

—Ahora Harry, entra dentro que tengo que mostrarte algo.

* * *

_A partir de aquí retomo la historia, con nuevas aventuras para Harry, que seguirá utilizando el giratiempos_


	5. El otro Harry

**A partir de aquí seguirán una serie de pequeñas historias autoconclusivas mientras se desarrolla un nuevo argumento**

* * *

**5**

**El otro Harry**

Harry cogía su recién reparada varita de fénix. Contento de por fin volver a tenerla, sonrió a los demás y se dispuso a salir, cuando observó algo en el interior de la vitrina. Sin hacer caso a las miradas de Ron y Hermione, se acercó hasta ella y la abrió. En su interior vio un pequeño objeto, un giratiempos, muy parecido al que utilizó con Hermione.

Lo sacó y se lo enseño a los otros dos, quienes lo miraron sorprendidos. Se trataba de un giratiempos, sí, pero había algo en él que lo hacía distinto a todos los demás. Decidieron utilizarlo. Ron quería regresar para salvar a Fred, mientras que Harry quería salvar a sus padres. Hermione no quería utilizarlo.

Sin embargo, se pusieron la cadena dorada alrededor de sus cuellos y accionaron el dispositivo, retrocediendo varios años al pasado, concretamente al año 1981.

Sigilosamente salieron del despacho del director y fueron a los jardines.

—Dime una cosa —quería saber Ron —¿Por qué hemos venido aquí?

—Porque quiero conocer a mis padres —confesaba Harry —Vamos, nos apareceremos en el Valle de Godric.

Tras el viaje, empezaba a hacerse de noche, aunque cuando abandonaron 1998 aún era de día, pero se veía que el viaje había retardado el tiempo varias horas. Finalmente llegaron a la plaza del pueblo y de ahí subieron por la calle principal hasta llegar a la casa.

Pero algo iba mal, porque una figura encapuchada se acercaba sigilosamente a la casa. Voldemort. Iba a matar a los padres de Harry. Este estuvo tentado de enfrentarse a él. Podía hacerlo, ya que contaba con la protección de su madre.

—Sé que pretendes hacer Harry y no lo hagas, o podrías cambiar el futuro.

Pero Harry no hacía caso.

—¡Eh, tú! —gritó a la figura.

Voldemort se quitó su capucha y desenvainó su varita.

—¡Harry, no!

—¡_Expelliarmus_! —gritó hacia el hombre, el cual lo esquivó.

—¿Quién diablos eres? —preguntaba él mientras le apuntaba con su varita.

Harry estaba furioso.

—¡No matarás a los Potter! ¡_Desmaius_!

Pero el hombre se protegió.

—¡_Avada Kedavra_!

La maldición asesina golpeó al chico, pero rebotó y volvió a Voldemort, quien tuvo unos angustiosos segundos para comprobar como la maldición le golpeaba, llevándose su cuerpo con ella.

—Harry… ¿qué has hecho? —preguntaba incrédula Hermione,

De pronto se oyeron ruidos en la casa, por lo que los tres chicos huyeron del lugar y miraron desde lejos.

—Hemos de asegurarnos que no pueda regresar. Debemos encontrar todos los Horrocruxes y destruirlos a tiempo.

—Harry, no tienes ni idea…

—Déjalo ya Hermione, sólo lo ha derrotado. La única diferencia es que los padres de Harry están vivos.

—Y hay dos Harrys, Ron.

—Ya os lo he dicho, debemos encontrar los últimos Horrocruxes y destruirlos. Ahora que sabemos dónde se esconden, podemos encontrarlos y destruirlos.

Uno a uno, fueron encontrándolos todos. El guardapelo, el anillo, la copa, el diario y la diadema. Ahora estaban todos destruidos. Para asegurarse, viajaron a Albania, donde se ocultaba Voldemort. Y no lo encontraron. Voldemort había muerto. Una vez conseguido eso, volvieron a 1998 para reunirse con sus familias.

Pero algo iba mal. Porque cuando llegaron el castillo estaba en ruinas. No podía ser cierto. Si habían matado a Voldemort y destruido todos sus Horrocruxes, por qué Hogwarts no era más que un montón de escombros.

—¡Alto! ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? —gritaba ante ellos Filch, blandiendo una larga escoba.

—Filch no se preocupe… —decía Harry, pero inmediatamente este se asustó y salió de allí corriendo y gritando incoherencias.

—¿Pero que mosca le ha picado? —preguntaba Ron.

Los tres salieron del castillo en ruinas y se aparecieron en el Callejón Diagon. Las reacciones de la gente eran las misma que las de Filch, salvo por la de unos pocos que se arrodillaban frente a Harry. De repente apareció DracoMalfoy.

—Mi señor, que bueno que hayas podido aparecer. ¿Por qué vestís esas andrajosas ropas? ¿Dónde están vuestras habituales vestimentas?

—¿Perdona? —decía Harry, confuso por lo que veía.

De repente se oyó un estruendo.

—¿Quién eres tú?

De repente ante él apareció el mismo, ataviado con traje negro y capa escarlata, pero sus facciones eran muy distintas a las suyas, más marcadas. Aquello era muy extraño. Iba acompañado de dos Ron y Hermione, también muy cambiados.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quién eres?

—Me llamo Harry Potter.

—Es curioso. Yo también me llamo Harry Potter. Atrapadlos. Seguramente sean terroristas.

Un enjambre de personas se lanzaron para apresarlos, pero los tres chicos eran más rápidos y se zafaron de ellos. Los Harry, Ron y Hermione oscuros sacaron sus varitas.

—Yo iré a por el mío, vosotros a por los vuestros —decía el propio Harry.

En seguida los seis se enzarzaron en una batalla.

—¡_Desmaius_! —gritaba Harry.

—¡_Protego_! —se protegía el Harry oscuro —¡_Avada Kedavra_! —un rayo verde salió directo hacia Harry, quien no obstante lo esquivó, para terminar en un hombre anciano que caía muerto

—¡_Incárcero_! —gritaba la Hermione oscura hacia su Hermione.

—¡_Impedimenta_!

Mientras tanto, los dos Ronald se enzarzaban en un duelo épico, en el que dagas de hielo se entrecruzaban con flechas de fuego y círculos de agua y fuego los rodeaban a ambos. Los hechizos golpeaban los edificios de alrededor, rompiendo ventanas y puertas.

—¡_Crucio_!

—¡_Desmaius_!

Los dos hechizos de los dos Harry Potter chocaron entre si, uniéndose y lanzando chispas y rayos que hacían estallar los cristales de alrededor. El Harry oscuro rompió la conexión.

—¡_Deprimo_! —gritaba Hermione.

—¡_Expulso_! —exclamaba la otra. Como consecuencia, ambas volaban por los aires.

—¡_Avada Kedavra_! —gritaba el Ron oscuro mientras el otro lo esquivaba,

—¡Basta! —gritó el Harry oscuro hendiendo el aire y deteniendo la batalla —¿Quiénes sois?

—Me encantaría decírtelo, aunque ya lo he hecho y las evidencias son muy claras, idiota, pero nos tenemos que ir —dijo Harry

E inmediatamente los tres se desaparecieron gracias a Hermione, quien los llevó precisamente al Valle de Godric.

—Si tus padres están vivos Harry, será mejor que les preguntemos —confesaba Hermione.

Caminaron hasta la casa y llamaron a la puerta. James Potter abrió, pero al verlo alzó su varita apuntándolo.

—¡_Desmaius_!

—¡_Deprimo_!

James cayó hacia atrás mientras Hermione le despojaba de su varita.

—James ¿qué ocurre? —Lily bajaba las escaleras corriendo hasta que vio a Harry —Harry.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Al rato todos entraron en el pequeño salón.

—Decidme qué está pasando, por qué yo controlo el mundo de los magos.

Lily fue la primera en hablar.

—Todo ocurrió cuando tenías diecisiete años, aunque ya venía de antes. Lideraste un golpe de Estado contra el Ministerio y te hiciste con el control. Te hiciste muy fuerte, matabas a todo aquel que se opusiese a ti.

—Pero ¿cómo es posible? Si yo soy bueno.

—Nunca lo fuiste —confesaba James —. Siempre maquinando planes, nunca tuviste muchos amigos y los pocos que tenías eran tus secuaces. Llegábamos a pensar que no eras nuestro hijo. Desde la muerte de Voldemort dejaste de sonreír. Sé que no eres el malvado de mi hijo, el cual no nos ataca por que no puede. ¿Quién eres?

—Me llamo Harry Potter. Estos son mis amigos Ron y Hermione. Venimos de otra realidad, donde el mago oscuro Voldemort ha invadido el mundo, pero yo lo derroté. Regresé al pasado gracias a un giratiempos para conoceros, pero no pensé que llegaría a cambiar el pasado y el futuro.

—Pues parece que lo has hecho. Vivimos asustados, chico.

Harry no sabía qué hacer. Habia metido la pata y tenía la sensación de que algo similar ya le había pasado mucho antes. Tenía que buscar la forma de reparar el entuerto y tenía que hacerlo ya.

Decidieron hospedarse en Grimmauld Place hasta decidir qué hacer. Los Potter se habían negado a darles ayuda y todo el mundo parecía estar a favor del régimen establecido, por lo que decidieron enfrentarse al enemigo solos. Algo que notaron era que Harry estaba más malogrado que de costumbre, como si algo o alguien le hubiese marcado considerablemente. Sabían que había matado a varias personas, pero no pensaban que esa fuese la causa.

—¿Y si ha creado sus propios Horrocruxes? —preguntaba Hermione.

—¿Es posible? —quería saber Ron.

—Bueno, llegamos a saber de los Horrocruxes de Voldemort, así que es posible que él, en un intento por vivir eternamente, decidiese crear los suyos propios. No es lo que haría yo, pero visto que sabe utilizar las maldiciones imperdonables…

—Entonces debemos averiguarlo antes de nada.

—O podemos volver al pasado y arreglar el entuerto —confesaba Harry.

—No sabemos qué es lo que paso para que haya ocurrido esto, Harry. Creo que es mejor averiguar qué es lo que hizo que ahora seas así.

Descubrieron que el Harry oscuro vivía en una mansión cerca de Nottingham, de cuatro plantas. Al parecer estaba bien protegida, porque aparte de los múltiples hechizos de protección que había alrededor de la casa, también había numerosos magos a su alrededor.

—¿Cómo haremos para entrar?

—Esperad —decía Ron.

Al rato volvió con tres túnicas.

—¿Cómo las has conseguido? —preguntaba Hermione intrigada.

—Aturdí a tres de esos tíos. Tomad, ponéoslas.

Los tres se pusieron las túnicas y se unieron al resto de guardianes. Sin que nadie pudiese descubrirlos, se introdujeron en la mansión. Primeramente entraron en un amplio vestíbulo. Subieron por una escalera de mármol hasta el piso superior. Tenían que tener mucho cuidado de no cruzarse con vigilantes, pues usaban un sistema de contraseñas.

Inmediatamente llegaron a una habitación donde se encontraba la propia Ginny. Decidieron quedarse para ver qué decía.

—Pronto el plan tomará forma y Harry será asesinado.

—Muy bien.

Los tres chicos escuchaban desde fuera.

—Pero tenemos un problema añadido, sus Horrocruxes. Al igual que Voldemort, llegó a crear seis para tener siete partes. Sé que su estúpida lechuza es uno, así como su escoba y también su capa invisible, pero de los demás no tengo ni idea.

—Entonces será mejor buscarlos.

—Mejor nos vamos ya —decía Hermione.

—Eh, ¿1uiénes sois vosotros?

Los tres no tuvieron más remedio.

—¡_Desmaius_! —gritaron a la vez. Como consecuencia el desconocido voló por los aires.

—¡Por la ventana! —gritó Ron. Saltaron por ella y se desaparecieron hacia Grimmauld Place antes de caer al suelo.

—Así que, al igual que con Voldemort, debemos encontrar seis Horrocruxes y destruirlos. Sabemos que la Saeta de Fuego, la Capa Invisible y Hedwig son tres de ellos. Nos quedan otros tres —decía Harry.

—¿Y cuales pueden ser? —preguntaba Ron.

Harry parecía pensativo.

—Nunca me he apegado a demasiados objetos. Esos quizás son los más queridos.

—Bueno pues tendremos que buscarlos de todas maneras. Puede ser que Harry haya escondido cada Horrocrux en un sitio en particular. ¿Dónde podría haber escondido la escoba? —preguntaba Hermione.

—Si me conozco a mi mismo, lo habría guardado en cualquier lugar que no resultase sospechoso, o del que cualquiera pensase que no utilizaría… la casa de los Dursley en Privet Drive.

Al rato los tres se aparecieron en el nº 4 de Privet Drive, el cual estaba abandonado. Entraron en la casa. Las fotos y los muebles seguían donde estaban, como si Harry acabase de dejar esa casa hace años. Pero la diferencia radicaba en que todo estaba muy sucio. Si tía Petunia estuviese ahí le habría dado un síncope. ¿Qué habría sido de los Dursley?

Rastrearon la casa de arriba abajo, pero no encontraron ni rastro de la escoba ni de cualquier otro Horrocrux, ya que consideraron que la capa y Hedwig estarían donde estuviese el Harry oscuro.

De repente Harry reparó en un pequeño teléfono contestador que había sobre una mesilla. Lo accionó. Inmediatamente se oyó la voz de su tío Vernon.

—_Hola, somos los Dursley. En este momento no podemos atenderte, ya que nos hemos mudado. Por motivos personales no podemos darte nuestro número, pero puedes contactarnos a través de nuestra dirección de correo electrónico._

—Así que se han mudado. Bueno, siempre podemos retroceder en el tiempo y averiguar dónde fueron los tres. Poneos la capa.

Tras asegurarse de que estaban bien tapados, retrocedieron en el tiempo hasta que la casa volvía a estar habitada. Se detuvieron.

—Daos prisa, tenemos que irnos antes de que llegue.

—¿Aún no os habéis ido? —el Harry oscuro había hecho aparición —Creo que os merecéis un castigo ¡_Crucio_! —los tres Dursley se retorcían de dolor —Ahora id a vuestra nueva casa en Yorkshire, y llevaos esto. Protegedlo con vuestra vida si hace falta… o lo pagaréis.

Tras la revelación, los tres jóvenes volvieron al futuro. Ya sabían donde estaban, en Yorkshire. Sólo tenían que buscarlos. Una vez allí dieron con la casa de los Dursley y con la escoba. Pero estos no parecían muy dados a entregarla, porque el tío Vernon les disparaba con una escopeta. Afortunadamente los tres pudieron escapar.

Regresaron a Grimmauld Place, donde dejaron el primero de los Horrocruxes a salvo. De repente Harry sintió un gran dolor. Cayó arrodillado al suelo y su vista se nubló para dar paso a una sala oscura donde tres personas estaban arrodilladas en el centro.

—¿Qué habéis dicho? —decía él.

—Lo sentimos mi señor, pero han sido esos chicos, han robado la escoba.

Un grito hendió el aire, seguido de tres maldiciones asesinas que acabaron con los Dursley. Al instante Harry volvió en sí.

—Lo sabe… y ha matado a los Dursley.

Los otros dos no sabían qué hacer o qué decir.

—Rápido, tenemos que buscar el resto de Horrocruxes antes de que nos atrape.

Inmediatamente salieron de la casa y se lanzaron a la búsqueda de otro de los Horrocruxes, ¿pero cual de ellos sería? Desconocían qué forma podían tener los tres Horrocruxes restantes.

Ahora que ya tenían la capa, debían buscar el resto de Horrocruxes. Decidieron dejar la capa y la lechuza para el final, ya estarían donde estuviese el Harry oscuro. Se pasaron horas caminando por la casa, intentando averiguar cuáles eran los otros Horrocruxes, o dónde podían estar.

—¿Y alguna varita?

—¿Pero cuál? —preguntaba Harry ante la proposición de Hermione.

—No sé. Te hiciste con la varita de Saúco, quizás convertiste esa o la de fénix en un Horrocrux.

—Es posible, pero descubrimos la varita de Saúco gracias a que Voldemort la buscó… si no. Bueno, siempre podemos ir a Hogwarts a ver si está allí. Perteneció a Dumbledore.

Salieron de la casa y se aparecieron en las ruinas del castillo. Bajaron hasta donde debía estar la tumba de Dumbledore, y allí estaba.

—Bien ¿quién lo hace? —preguntó Hermione.

—Lo haré yo —dijo Harry y apuntando con su varita a la tumba, esta se abrió, dejando salir el cuerpo amortajado de Dumbledore. Con otro movimiento de varita, la mortaja cayó al suelo.

La varita estaba entrelazada entre sus dedos, tal y como Harry la recordaba. La cogió. Esta lanzó unas chispas ¿Acaso lo había reconocido como su nuevo amo? La examinó. No parecía que fuese un Horrocrux. De su interior nada se oía y tampoco sentía que hubiese algo.

—Creo que no es un Horrocrux. Será mejor que volvamos a Grimmauld Place y sigamos pensando.

Llegaron nuevamente a la casa. Al menos contaban con la varita de Saúco para su lucha contra el Harry oscuro. Hermione se acercó.

—Esta varita hace milagros ¿crees que destruirá Horrocruxes?

Harry la miró. Cogió la escoba y la apuntó con la varita.

—¿Qué hechizo crees que es el más indicado para esto?

—Ni idea.

—Probemos ¡_Bombarda_!

Se produjo una explosión, pero la escoba seguía intacta.

—Es una parte del alma… ¿una maldición asesina?

—Nunca he realizado ninguna… probaré a ver —se concentró — ¡_Avada Kedavra_!

Se produjo un chispazo verde, pero nada más.

—Concéntrate…

—¡_Avada Kedavra_!

El rayo verde golpeó contra la escoba, destruyéndola y reduciéndola a astillas. Lo habían conseguido.

—Bueno, sólo nos resta buscar los demás Horrocruxes.

Entraron en el salón. De repente algo llamó la atención de Harry, un pequeño objeto dorado que había en la estantería. Una snitch. A su lado un espejo que reconoció como el espejo que le legó Sirius.

—Mirad, son el espejo y la snitch… pero esperad…

Se acercó a ellos, y antes incluso de cogerlos podía sentir en ellos una especie de llamada.

—Creo que son Horrocruxes.

—¿Estás seguro… aquí los dos juntos?

—Comprobémoslo ¡_Avada Kedavra_! —dijo apuntando al espejo, que se desintegró. Repitió nuevamente la maldición contra la snitch, que se destruyó completamente, revelando la Piedra de la Resurrección.

—Muy bien Harry, sólo quedan la capa, Hedwig y otro Horrocrux.

—Exacto —dijo Harry, pero desde la puerta de entrada. Era el Harry oscuro —Quizás sean estos —dijo señalando a Hedwig, la capa invisible y la espada de Gryffindor —Has destruido mis Horrocruxes, Potter. Pagarás por ello.

—No lo creo ¡_Avada Kedavra_! —gritó apuntando a la espada, que se destruyó.

El Harry oscuro gritó. Sus Ron y Hermione también aparecieron, pero fueron entretenidos por sus homólogos.

—¡_Crucio_! —gritaba el Harry oscuro.

—¡_Protego_! —se defendía el otro. La onda expansiva del escudo apartó muebles y estanterías.

—¡No destruirás más Horrocruxes! ¡_Bombarda_!

La vitrina con trofeos estalló en mil pedazos. El Harry oscuro aprovechó e invocó los cristales rotos, los cuales se lanzaron hacia Harry, pero nada le hicieron, pues el escudo seguía en pie.

—¡_Crucio_!

—¡_Avada Kedavra_!

Las dos maldiciones chocaron entre sí, produciendo chispas y rayos que destrozaban la estancia hasta que la conexión se rompió.

Harry invocó llamaradas que envolvieron al Harry oscuro, pero este las congeló, y las convirtió en dagas puntiagudas de las que Harry se defendió invocando un león de fuego, el cual se volvió ácido contra su creador, quien lo disolvió.

Los constantes ataques destrozaban la sala y sus adyacentes, provocando que toda la casa temblase. Por su parte, Ron y Hermione luchaban contra sus homólogos en el piso de arriba.

Llegó un momento en que la Hermione oscura invocó el Fuego Demoníaco, el cual devoraba todo lo que había a su paso.

Como consecuencia, la capa y Hedwig también fueron destruidas. Finalmente los dos Harrys se apuntaban con sus varitas.

—Ya no hay más Horrocruxes.

—Así es… estamos igualados. Pero aún así estamos entre la espada y la pared.

—Aún estás a tiempo… de arrepentirte…

—¡Jamás! ¡_Avada…_!

—¡_Avada Kedavra_! —gritó alguien desde la entrada. Era James Potter, acompañado de Lily, quien apuntaba a su hijo con su varita. El Harry oscuro cayó muerto.

—¡Venga, vámonos! —gritaba Ron.

Los cinco abandonaron la casa, la cual se derrumbaba devorada por las llamas que crecían, hasta que se apagaron.

—Gracias —dijo Harry a James.

—Tenía que hacerlo…

Al día siguiente, y diecisiete años atrás, los tres jóvenes se encontraban en el Valle de Godric, esperando a Voldemort llegase. Cuando lo hizo. Se mantuvieron alejados, esperando a que él hiciese su tarea.

Una vez hecha, volvieron al futuro, donde todo había vuelto a la normalidad.


End file.
